


Born by the Force

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Rey hasn't been feeling well lately, could it be a bug or something more? When she finds out she's pregnant with Kylo Ren's child, how will she keep her status with the resistance? Questions swarm her mind about the baby, but she's still determined to help Ben come to the light. Takes place between TLJ and TROS, and may go into TROS.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Born by the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 150
Kudos: 181





	1. Something's Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first fanfic and I'm so excited to share it with you all! I would greatly appreciate comments as I begin my fanfiction journey :) I don't own any character or Star Wars!

Chapter 1: Something’s Not Right

Rey felt off. She couldn’t quite place the feeling, but she knew that something wasn’t right. The logical part of her mind believed she was just worn out, she had been training extra hard the past few weeks, and wasn’t getting much sleep, due to her and Ben’s late night force connections. The two were bonding, and dare she even say it, she was falling in love. She felt his pull to the light, and was determined to help him make the change. She smiled at the thought of the two of them being able to be together, maybe one day starting a family. The sweet thought was interrupted by a wave of sudden nausea- something Rey had been facing for the past two weeks or so- and ran to the bathroom she and Finn shared and began to be sick. Her and Finn’s quarters were connected by a bathroom, something that had caused numerous arguments between the two, however they have seemed to work out a schedule. 

When Rey was able to take a break for air, she heard a knock and Finn’s voice “Rey? I usually take my shower around this time, how much longer will you-” His question was interrupted by the sound of Rey violently throwing up, again. “Rey? What’s going on? Hold on I’m coming in.” Finn said before the door swung open. He immediately dropped to the floor to help his friend, by holding her hair and rubbing her back. When it was over, she sat up to face him, “Thanks Finn, I don’t know what’s been going on lately.” “That’s what friends do, but seriously, this is the fifth time this week you’ve been sick, don’t you think it’s time to go talk to a doctor?” “Doctor?” She hadn’t even begun to think about visiting a doctor. “I-I don’t need a doctor. I probably just am tired or have a bug or something.” Finn helped Rey get up off the floor, and wet a rag for her to wash her face. “Well, bug or not, a doctor could get you something to help you feel better. Let’s get you cleaned up and go.” Rey agreed, but felt a little hesitant. 

The two made their way across the base to the medical wing. Knowing Rey’s status with the Resistance, they quickly took her to an exam room, and Finn decided to wait for her in the small waiting room. “Rey,” the nurse droid began, “what seems to be the problem?” Rey explained her symptoms, which included getting very sick and being exhausted almost all of the time. The nurse droid took a moment to analyze the symptoms, then spoke. “Rey, your symptoms fall under two conditions: a stomach virus, or pregnancy”. “Oh gods.” Rey thought. Pregnancy wasn’t even on her radar, but after those nights with Ben… it very well could be a possibility. “How do we know for sure?” she asked the droid. “We will have to do some testing, you should get results in a few moments”, as it began to scan her abdomen. The nurse droid took a minute or two, then “Your results are ready, the cause for your symptoms is pregnancy. If you have any questions, please return to the office.” It turned and left the room. Rey didn’t know what to think, or do. She was pregnant, the father was wanting to destroy the Resistance. “What am I going to do?” She thought. Another question, how was she going to tell Finn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter is shorter, future ones will be longer.


	2. A New Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is feeling a new force when connecting with Rey, but it's probably nothing. Meanwhile, back at the base, Rey gets ready to break the news to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

Chapter 2: A New Presence 

Kylo had just returned to his quarters after a long day. Lately, most of his days were long days, especially now with the rumors of a spy for the Resistance among them. He took off his mask when he was in the safety of his own bedroom, and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. Kylo had developed a routine over the past few weeks, and it mainly revolved around Rey. Rey, the scavenger from Jakku, the Resistance fighter, who by all means should be his enemy. He couldn’t deny it though, he was beginning to develop feelings for her. Part of him knew it was wrong, and she couldn’t be fully trusted, after all, she was working for the light. That didn’t stop him though, he had told her in the throne room how powerful the two of them would be, ruling the galaxy side by side. He wasn’t lying about them being powerful- the force was strong with them both and it’s a guarantee that they would be invincible- but he didn’t care about that. Before he had asked her to join him, the force kept connecting them, and he really began to care about her. Despite tensions rising between the First Order and the Resistance, he wanted to help her turn to the dark side, so they could finally really be together, an actual couple. He smiled at that image, and looked back at the clock, wishing time had moved faster. Since the death of Snoke, Rey and Kylo had been able to control the force bonds, and it became a daily occurence. They would wait until late in the night, so no one would be able to hear or interrupt them. He hadn’t brought it up to Rey, but he had been feeling a new presence during their bonds. He didn’t think much of it, and Rey didn’t mention it either, so he wasn’t extremely worried about it. Kylo plopped down on his bed, not ready to face the following hours before he got to spend time with Rey. 

Back at the Resistance Base, Rey was still in the examination room, still very much in shock. She pushed the call button next to her to call a nurse into the room. A woman -not a droid- walked into the room and greeted Rey. “Miss Rey-” “Please, it’s just Rey” she interrupted. “Right, sorry. Rey, I just got the information from the droid. Do you have any questions?” Thousands of questions went through her head, but she couldn’t open her mouth to speak. “It’s alright, take your time.” The nurse assured her as she placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. Rey slowly opened her mouth “H-h-how far along am I?”. The nurse took a moment to look over the clipboard in her hand “By the looks of it you are around a month along, maybe a little under a month.” Rey didn’t say anything, she just stared off at the distance and slightly nodded. “You know Rey, you’re still in the time frame where we could eliminate the pregnancy. It would just be a small procedure and the recovery time wouldn’t interfere too much with your training. It’s always an option you can consider.” Rey thought for a moment. Children were never really on her radar. Back on Jakku, there were really no children around, so it wasn’t something she was exposed to much. There were more children on the Resistance base, and she enjoyed the interactions she had with them. But Rey knew she couldn’t go through with the procedure, and though it may be difficult, she would have this child. “No, no,” she began. “I want to keep the child, that won’t be necessary. I’m just a bit shocked, that’s all”. “I understand,” the nurse said. “If you have any questions or concerns, please, feel free to come back here, and I will answer them personally. I am here for you during this time.” Rey smiled at the nurse, and thanked her. Once the nurse left, Rey composed herself and began to leave. Once she saw Finn in the waiting room, she nearly stopped in her tracks. “Okay, let's do this.” She thought to herself. 

Finn was worried about Rey. This wasn’t like her, even if it was a typical virus. She had been back with the doctor for a while, and with every passing minute he was growing more and more anxious. Was something seriously wrong? He was tempted to get up and go ask someone, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the door leading back to the exam rooms opened up, and there she was. “Rey!” He exclaimed as he walked toward her. “What’s going on? Everything okay?”. Rey took a second to respond, and he noticed that she seemed a little shook up. “Lets, uh, go back to the quarters. I’ll explain everything there.” She walked ahead of him, and he felt confused, but followed her back to their shared quarters.

Finn sat on Rey’s bed, dumbfounded, after she had broken the news to him. He didn’t know what to say, but one main question crossed his mind. “Rey, who’s the father?” He had no idea, could it be Poe? He secretly hoped that wasn’t the case… “Finn, if I tell you, you have to PROMISE me you won’t tell a soul. Okay?” Finn nodded and Rey took a deep breath. “It’s.. Kylo” As soon as his name left her lips anger filled inside of Finn. How could he have violated Rey like that? He hated Kylo Ren before this news, but now, he wanted to kill him. “That son of a bitch!” Finn exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. “I’m gonna find him and once I do-” “Finn! Please!” Rey placed her hands on his shoulders. Finn calmed at her touch, and took a deep breath. “Rey, how did this happen?” With a laugh, Rey said “I’m pretty sure you know how these things happen”. “Rey, I’m serious. What is going on?” “Finn, Ben and I have been connecting through the force. He’s making improvements, I really think he may be pulled to the light.” “Ben?” Finn questioned. “That’s Kylo’s actual name, the name General Organa and Han gave him. Finn, I see Ben emerging from Kylo, I know he has light in him.” Rey had a sense of calmness when she spoke these words, and Finn relaxed as well. “I’m still just so confused, can you explain again?” Rey sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe that people are actually reading this AND enjoying it! This chapter was fun to write, but I'm so excited for what I have planned in the future. As always, I love to read your comments!


	3. Our (not-so) Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Poe the news, and eventually General Organa, who just happens to be the grandmother of her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three! Hope you all enjoy! Unfortunately, I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey and Finn spent the whole night talking, and eventually fell asleep in Rey’s room. Rey was so preoccupied with answering all of Finn’s questions (in-depth questions, might she add) that she didn’t get the chance to talk to Kylo last night. “Oh well, he’ll get over it” she thought. There were other things at hand she had to deal with. 

The two were woken up by a knocking on her bedroom door. Poe’s voice followed the knock “Hey Rey, sorry to bother you but the general’s looking for you!”. Rey quickly looked at Finn, who had a “what are we supposed to do now” look on his face. Another knock filled the room, a louder one this time. “Rey! Are you awake?” She looked over at Finn, who just shrugged in response, there was no way of getting out of this now. “Uh yeah-” she began, “just woke up actually”. As soon as the last words left her mouth, Poe entered the room, and stopped when he saw the two friends in Rey’s bed. “Oh. I’m sorry I’ll come back later-” he stuttered as he turned to leave. Finn and Rey? He hadn't known the two were a thing, in fact he had some feelings for the ex-stormtrooper himself.. “No, no, it’s nothing like that” Finn said, “we were just up late talking and apparently fell asleep I guess.” Poe let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Ohhh, makes sense. Talking about anything interesting?”

Finn stammered a few “uh”s and looked over at Rey. “Great”, she thought. She hadn’t planned on making this so well-known so soon, it was bad enough that Finn knew. Oh hell, it’s not like Poe was a stranger, he was a good friend of hers. She opened her mouth and began to speak “Well, you may want to sit down for this. It’s complicated, and you can’t tell anyone, at least for now.” Concern grew across the pilot’s face, as he fully walked into the room and shut the door behind him. “Is everything okay?” Poe asked. It was obvious he was concerned for his friends. Rey looked down at the ground while Finn rubbed her back, “it’s alright, take your time” he said assuringly. “Okay… I’m gonna come out and say it. It would appear that I am pregnant, and Kylo Ren is the father.” As soon as the word “pregnant” left her mouth, Poe was in complete shock. It took him a moment to really comprehend what she just told him. “I- uh- what? How?” was all he could say. As the impact of the news fully set in, anger did as well. “How could he? Rey, I am so sorry-” “Hold on,” Finn began to speak, and even Rey was shocked he had jumped in to defend her. “It seems bad, but it’s not like that.” He gestured to Rey, who chimed in “Yes, Kylo is feeling a pull to the light, and I think that I and our child will help him fully make the change. You just have to trust me on this, and remember, it’s our little secret.” “You got that right. You won’t find me blurting out that a Jedi working for the Resistance is carrying the child of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, who just happens to be, oh what’s the word again? Oh yeah, our enemy!” Just as the words left Poe’s mouth, Finn raised his voice slightly. “Hey, maybe show some compassion? We all know this is not the ideal situation.” Poe’s face softened. “You’re right. I’m sorry Rey, I didn’t mean to get so upset. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling.” Rey met his tone and said “I forgive you Poe, I know that this is a shock, it was to me as well. Now, you said the General was expecting me? I better go then.” Rey stood up, checked herself in the mirror, and went looking for Leia. 

Poe stood up and joined Finn on the bed, and the two sat in silence for a moment. Finn was the one to break the silence and said “I trust Rey on this. Something tells me everything is going to be okay.” Poe rubbed his face for a moment and looked up at Finn, “yeah, but what about him? I don’t trust him, and I don’t think I ever will. Even if he ‘changes to the light’ like Rey says”. Finn met Poe’s gaze and nodded. “I don’t think there’s much we can do right now, besides just put our trust in Rey, and not tell anyone.” Poe chuckled and said “Yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I said I wasn’t gonna go around with this news, gods only know what will happen when this breaks.” Finn nodded in agreement, then stood up and got off the bed. “I better go get myself cleaned up and get going for the day. I’ll see you around Poe.” With that, he left the room to go to him and Rey’s bathroom. Poe gave him a slight wave and went to leave the room too. After hearing this news, he had a feeling he knew what the General wanted to talk to Rey about.

Rey rushed through the halls of the base, pressure building with each step she took. Did Leia know? No, she assured herself, there’s absolutely no way. This meeting was probably about Rey’s training, or something else along those lines. She turned the corner before entering the Command Room, she took a deep breath and walked inside, doors closing behind her.

“Rey!” Leia greeted the young Jedi. Rey couldn’t quite place the general's tone, but it was a new one. “General Organa, Poe said you wanted to speak with me?” “Yes, for once that pilot has gotten something right” she finished the sentence with a soft laugh. “Rey, I’m not going to beat around the bush, I can tell something’s off. You’ve been far more tired than usual after your training sessions. Is everything okay?”. Rey wasn’t quite sure how to approach the situation, it wasn’t like she could just go “oh yeah, everythings great! You remember your son right? The one who turned to the dark side? Well we were fooling around while being connected by the force and now you’re gonna be a grandma! Isn’t that just great?”. Yeah, like that would turn out well. She knew she had to approach it slowly, first introduce the baby, and then introduce the father. 

“Well, General Leia, there is no easy way to say this.. But, I am, um, pregnant.” The air fell silent, and Rey swore she could hear her own heart beating. She didn’t know if she should continue on, or wait for Leia to say something. After what felt like an eternity of silence, she looked up at Rey with a soft look in her eyes. “Oh Rey, I, um, am so sorry. I hope I haven’t been working you too hard. If I had known-”. “No,” Rey began to interrupt, “I only just found out yesterday, but I guess I should’ve figured it out, considering all the symptoms I was having.” Leia gave the young Jedi a small smile, and tucked a loose hair behind Rey’s ears. The burning question on her mind was of course the identity of the father- Finn? Or maybe even Poe? Leia had no idea, but didn’t feel it was the right time to ask. Rey had tears in her eyes when she opened her mouth to speak again. “General, this isn’t easy to say, but I feel you should know who the father is.” Leia wiped a tear that had fallen down Rey’s cheek and let out a small sigh. “Rey, don’t worry about that. It’s none of my business. I’m just here for you and your child.” Rey smiled back at Leia, “Well you see, it is your business, because, well, this child is your grandchild.”

Leia stepped back in a shocked state. Her first instinct was that this was all a dream, she’d wake up any minute. She had known that Rey and Ben had been connected by the force, but she didn’t know how close they had become. The first emotions she felt were anger, disappointment, and she couldn’t deny it, a slight touch of happiness. Before Leia could speak, Rey was fully crying now. “I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen.” Leia pulled Rey into a tight hug, and softly kissed her head. “I know, I know. We will get through this. Does he know of the child?” Rey paused in her tracks. That was the thing she had forgotten to do. “No, but I’ll tell him as soon as I can.” Leia nodded, “I was serious, you know. I am going to be here for you and the baby. We’re gonna figure this all out. It might be messy, but we’ll get through this. Your main priority right now is to remain healthy, and keep that baby safe”. Rey wiped her eyes and got ready to return to her quarters, “Oh, and Rey? Tell him. Part of me just knows Ben will be happy to be a father. This could be the ticket to getting him home.” Rey nodded again, gave the general a soft smile, and left the room. 

Leia took a deep breath once Rey had left her alone. She was right, this was going to get messy fast. Even if Ben returned home and gave into the light, there would be many in the Resistance that wouldn’t trust him. She knew her son was still alive, inside of Kylo Ren, and prayed that Rey and their child would fully bring him back. 

Back on the Finalizer, Kylo had just left a meeting, where he commanded General Hux to find the rebel spy. He had noticed that Hux had been acting uneasy, but quite frankly, he didn’t care. He had another thing on his mind. Last night, he and Rey weren’t able to connect, which is something that hadn’t happened since Snoke was alive, and he was worried something had happened to her. Once he arrived in his quarters, he took the mask off and sat on his bed. He went to sense her heartbeat, which is something he did often, but never told her that he did. He was always worried about her well-being, and hearing her heart thump was the most relieving sound in the world. As he reached out through the force, he felt her heart beat almost immediately. He gave out a great sigh of relief that was cut short by the sound of another heart beat. This one was much faster, but it was no mistake, Kylo knew he could hear two distinct heart beats. “This has to be a mistake,” he quietly thought out loud to himself. “Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far! (Lets face it, I'll probably say that at the end of every chapter). Thank you for all the love on this story! Next chapter we'll see Kylo's full reaction, what do you think he'll say/do?


	4. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo connect through the Force, and he finally finds out all about the baby. What are they gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!

Rey sat on her bed, playing with her hands. It was a long day, and a stressful one too she might add. Not only did she have to tell her friends Finn and Poe, but she also was faced with having to tell General Organa, Leia, the grandmother to the child she was carrying. But Rey knew she had a much larger task at hand, telling Ben. Leia had seemed confident in the fact that he would be excited for this new baby. But to the rest of the Galaxy, Ben was known as Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the one who wanted to kill Rey and put an end to the Resistance and the Jedi. She put her hands over her eyes and layed down, in an attempt to get ready to face her love with this news. 

When Kylo heard the new heartbeat, his stomach sank. How could Rey not tell him this news? He threw his helmet against the wall in his quarters. Why was she keeping this from him? Did she not know? Or was she trying to keep it a secret because it wasn’t his? He couldn’t bear to think that… He ran his hands through his hair, wanting to scream. That wasn’t a good idea though, surely Hux or a stormtrooper would be bound to hear him. 

A child. Even if it was his, would he even make a good father? Back before he had become a part of the First Order, Ben had thought about having a family one day. However, Snoke ripped that thought out of his head, along with many of his other tendencies that connected him to the light side. If Rey was in fact carrying his child, it would be messy at first. But this could have a happy ending. Kylo felt he was getting ahead of himself. It could very well be that this child was the traitor stormtrooper’s, and his heart would be shattered. He felt Rey trying to connect to him through the Force, it was now or never that he would find out the truth. 

As soon as Ben appeared in her bedroom, Rey made a beeline for him, nearly knocking the strong man over while trying to embrace him. When he didn’t embrace her back immediately, she looked up at him “B-ben? What’s wrong?”. “Rey, I think you and I know exactly what’s wrong.” Oh gods, Rey thought to herself. He knows, but how? Surely this news hadn’t made it’s way across the galaxy, or had it? Rey swallowed and took a step back. “Ben, what’s this all about?” He raised his voice at her “The child! I know you’re pregnant! Is it even mine?” Kylo's voice cracked at the last question. Rey walked toward him, small tears starting to form in her eyes. “Are you joking? Of course it’s yours! You’re the only man I’ve been with!” Relief and joy washed over Kylo. He followed Rey’s lead and let a few tears fall. He returned the earlier favor and wrapped her in a hug. The two of them embraced for what felt like forever, neither one of them wanting to break it. Kylo eventually did, bringing his hand down to feel Rey’s stomach. He used the Force, and was able to feel the fast heartbeat of his child. “Here, feel this.” he said, guiding Rey’s hand down to his. She gasped when she felt it. “That's it? Oh Ben, that’s our baby!” Rey was full on crying now, and brought him in for a passionate kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Kylo smiled at Rey. “I haven’t been this happy in a really long time. I love you Rey” he said, as he wiped her tears away. “I love you too Ben, I’m so glad you’re happy.” After the two shared another hug, they sat down on Rey’s bed, Kylo holding both of her hands. She looked him in the eyes, “What do we do next?” she asked him, her voice full of uncertainties. “You will come live with me on the Finalizer. We will be wed, and you will become my empress. Our new family will take charge of the First Order.” 

Rey took her hands away and sat up straighter. “What are you talking about Ben? I will marry you, but only if you come home, to the Resistance.” Kylo lowered his eyes, “You know I’m not welcome here Rey. It will only be a mess.” “Don’t say that! I want you here. I see the light in you, and it won’t take long for the others to see it too. Your mother-” “My mother knows about this? Rey, how could you tell her before you told me? I-I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now.” Rey could sense the rising anger in him, and quickly reached out to calm him. “I didn’t mean to tell her. She could tell something was wrong. I had no choice but to come clean”. He nodded “Does she know that I am the father?”. Rey smiled, “Yes, and she is thrilled to be a grandmother, I can tell. She just wants her son home.” Kylo said nothing, but it was clear that he was deep in thought. Rey got closer to him “Please, that’s what we all want. Come home, for your family”. 

“Rey,” he began, standing up and slightly pacing the room. “I’m going to be serious. If I even consider coming back here, I’m going to need all the support I can. And of course, I want you to be by my side, as my wife.” As soon as he finished his sentence Rey jumped up again and started kissing Kylo on the cheeks. “I will marry you Ben! You have all my support, and the support of your mother. She’ll just be thrilled when she hears this.” Kylo smiled at his new fiance, he was full of doubts about this, but he knew he belonged here. With the Resistance, with the light. Once Snoke had died, he felt a strong connection again. It would be a challenge to escape the First Order, but he was determined to do it for Rey and their baby. He placed a soft kiss on Rey’s lips, and guided her back to the bed. 

“So who all knows about the baby?” he asked her. “Well, so far, just you, Leia, Finn, and Poe.” Kylo slightly rolled his eyes “why did you have to tell those two?” Rey caught on to his annoyance and was in return annoyed. “Well, Finn walked in on me being sick, and Poe walked in on me telling Finn. I really had no choice!” Kylo rubbed the back of his neck, and spoke quietly. “Oh. Rey, I’m so sorry. If I had known you weren’t feeling well, I, uh, should’ve been there to help you.” Rey put her hands on his face. “Ben, you had no idea. You can’t feel guilty about this” He shook his head in response “I still do! Rey, you promise me, every time you’re sick, even if it’s just a little, you reach out to me. I will drop whatever it is I’m doing to help you.” Rey began to interject “But-”. “No ‘buts’ about it! You and this child are my priority now. That and leaving the First Order. I have a few ideas, but I will need your help.” Rey nodded in agreement, “Of course, tell me what you need and I will do it.” The two layed down together on Rey’s bed discussing plans, and eventually fell asleep.

When Rey woke up, her first instinct was to reach out for Ben, but like every other time they connected, he was gone by morning. She wasn’t mad about that, she knew it was his duty to serve the First Order, at least for the time being. Rey couldn’t wait for the day when she would wake up with Ben by her side everyday. But for right now, the two of them needed to finalize a plan to get Ben home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like there's a Reylo wedding in this fic's future! Or is there? Mwhahaha....
> 
> But anyway, thanks again so much for reading and your support. Sorry this chapter came a little later than I wanted to, today was hectic with trying to move everything out from my college dorm :( at least all this social distancing means faster updates! Stay safe and healthy everyone, see you real soon for the next chapter!


	5. Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey heads to a doctor's appointment, and her and Leia make a plan to announce the pregnancy to the Resistance. Back on the Finalizer, Ben is ready to organize his escape from the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Star Wars.

It had been a month and half since Rey had told Ben the news. Before he knew about their child, he was itching to leave the First Order, but now it was all he could think about. Ben was unsure about how he was going to execute his plan, but that all changed when he realized the identity of the rebel spy, Hux. At first, Ben couldn’t believe it when he saw the truth in Hux’s head. In reality, he should’ve recognized it, due to the constant unease the general showed whenever the two talked. Ben knew it was time to put his plan into action, and both him and Hux would return to the Resistance. 

“I know there is a spy among us, and I demand we find them, and put an end to this nonsense!” Kylo screamed as he slammed his fist down into the table. All the generals looked at each other with fear in their eyes, as Kylo dismissed the meeting. As they began to trickle out, Kylo called out to Hux “General Hux, I need to speak to you, and it’s urgent”. The general gulped “Yes Supreme Leader. Whatever you wish.” there was a sense of sarcasm in his tone, but Kylo chose to ignore it. “Not now. Tonight. Your office.”. With that, Kylo swiftly left the room, sensing Rey calling to him. Hux stood back, dumbfounded. This couldn’t be good. 

As Ben ran to his quarters to connect with Rey, she ran to the bathroom in her quarters. She was sick of this, constantly getting sick. Thankfully, Finn was gone, so she knew she could call Ben. As she began to hunch over the toilet, she felt a hand reach out to her and rub her back. Soon she saw Ben, kneeling behind her. It gave her great comfort when someone was there with her when she was sick, whether it was Ben or Finn. Once it was all over, he ran to the sink to get her some water. “Still not feeling well? I’m worried Rey. You’re nearly three months along, shouldn’t this be over now?”. Rey shrugged, honestly, she didn’t know much about pregnancy, and neither did Ben. She only knew that she shouldn’t train too hard, and that the baby made her throw up all the time. “Yes, I think I heard that somewhere,” he said, answering his own question “so hopefully this will stop soon”. Rey stood up, only to have a wave of nausea wash over her again. She fell down to the toilet, and Ben assumed his position. When Rey stopped again, the two heard Finn entering his bedroom. “Rey?” he called out, “you in there?” Rey quickly gestured to Ben, who gave her a fast peck on the cheek, and was gone. 

“Yeah,” she said, “sick again. Sorry, I’ll be out soon.”. Finn entered the bathroom to see Rey splashing water on her face. “I’m so sorry you’re not feeling well, have you talked to the doctor lately?”. Rey shook her head, “No, but actually, I have an appointment today.”. Finn nodded, and there was a brief moment of silence in the bathroom. “Finn,” Rey said and paused for a second. “Will you come with me?” Finn smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’ll be there.” Rey returned a smile and went to her room for a nap.

When Ben was back in his quarters, guilt immediately washed over him. He had done this to Rey, and she was feeling miserable. He couldn’t wait to be with her all the time, actually with her, not just through the Force. He couldn’t wait to be her husband, and to meet their child. It would be his reality soon enough, his plan with Hux just had to work. 

Rey had just woken up from her nap, and got ready to leave. She got Finn, and the two of them made their way to the medical wing. Once Rey had checked in, the two of them were seated in the small waiting room. Finn turned to his friend, “So, what exactly are they doing today?”. To be honest, Rey had no idea. She had only had one appointment since finding out, and that was the doctor basically telling her what not to do. “I’m not sure. Probably just check and see how I’m feeling?”. Finn nodded, and the nurse who had been taking care of Rey called her back, and was shocked to see that Finn was joining her, but said nothing about it until they were in the privacy of an exam room.

The three of them sat down, and the nurse took a second to go over Rey’s charts. “Okay Rey, by the looks of it, you’re three months along. How are you feeling?” “Well, honestly, pretty sick still. It’s getting quite annoying” Rey responded. The nurse nodded, “Ah, yes, I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that that is a normal symptom. Pretty soon you should notice it getting better, but every pregnancy is different. So moving on to today’s appointment, I see you brought the father along.” Rey let out a laugh, but quickly cut it off when she saw the nurse’s expression. “Oh. You were serious?” Finn put a hand over his smiling face and shook his head. “Finn’s just a friend, and I wanted him here for support. The father, um, probably won’t be able to come to an appointment for awhile.” The nurse had a look of regret on her face, “Oh, goodness. I’m sorry for assuming.” she paused, “well today we’re gonna take a look at your baby, and see how everything’s going.” Rey looked at Finn for a moment, feeling confused “Look at the baby?”. The nurse nodded again, and gestured to the machine next to the examination table. “Yes, look at the baby. This machine will be able to look inside of your belly, and see the child. We call it an ultrasound. Now, let’s have you get on the table.” Rey stood up and made her way to the table. She had never heard of such a contraption, on Jakku, the (very few) pregnant women had to wait until they gave birth to see their child. 

Rey laid back on the table, and the nurse helped her lift up her shirt. There was no baby bump quite yet, but Rey could tell her abdomen was growing firmer. The nurse adjusted the small screen attached to the machine, and grabbed a small bottle of gel from the cabinet behind them. “Finn, if you’d like to come see, bring your chair over here, next to Rey.” Finn did as the nurse told him. “Rey, I’m going to put this gel on your stomach, and it might feel cold, okay?” Rey nodded, and winced. The nurse was right, it did feel cold. The nurse took a small wand-shaped object and started rubbing the gel around. Rey gasped at the new sensation, which caused Finn to reach out and take her hand. “Okay Rey, here is your baby.” The nurse clicked a few buttons and a small silhouette of a baby came up on the screen. Rey gasped again, and tears filled her eyes. There was the child. The one making her sick everyday, the one her and Ben had created. Oh how she wished that he was there to experience this with her. “We’re gonna hear the heartbeat now, are you ready?” Rey shook her head, knowing that the sound was all too familiar. Not a day passed where Rey used the Force to listen to her child’s heartbeat. Yet, when she heard it through the monitor, it made her tear up even more. Once Finn heard it, his eyes widened and he looked at Rey. “Rey, do you hear that? That’s amazing!” Even though it wasn’t his child, Finn couldn’t help but feel excited. The nurse, smiling at the two’s shared happiness, looked at the screen then to Rey. “Would you like to find out the gender?”

Rey’s eyes widened. She didn’t know that this would be an option today. Now she really wished that Ben was there to hear this. Oh well, she could tell him later. “Yes” was all she said. The nurse adjusted a few things and Rey looked at Finn, who shared her excited anxiousness to hear the sex. “Okay Rey, you’re having a… boy!” Rey let out a small laugh that contained nothing but happiness. Finn was the one to speak first, giving Rey’s hand a squeeze, “That is just so exciting, I’m so happy for you Rey”. Rey smiled back at him, then looked at the nurse. “Everything besides that looks good, your baby is healthy. You’re doing a great job. I’ll print out a picture of your baby for you to have.” She printed off a picture, cleaned up the gel, and with that was on her way. 

Rey sat up and reached out to give Finn a hug. “I just can’t believe this! A son, I’m going to have a son. You’re going to have a nephew!” Finn broke the hug to give her a look. “A-a nephew? I get to be an uncle?” “Well of course! Finn, you’ve been there for me since the very beginning. You are going to be this child’s uncle whether you like it or not!” she finished with a laugh. “I better get going, I need to meet with General Organa. Plus, somebody’s got a date with a certain pilot.” She rolled her shoulders at Finn and gave him a light punch on the arm. Finn chuckled “yes I guess I better go. Do you want me to tell him the news about the baby?” Rey considered it for a moment, “I’d prefer you wait until I tell Ben, I want him to be one of the first to hear this round of news”. Finn gave her a thumbs up and the two left the exam room and went their separate ways. 

Rey entered the room off of the command room to meet with General Organa. When she entered, Leia got up and gave her a hug “How are you doing today? How’s the grandchild?”. Rey smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. She thought for a moment how strange it would be when there actually was a bump. “I’m alright. Still a little sick. But I do have some news though.” Leia raised an eyebrow at Rey “Oh? Do tell.”. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to the general. “It’s a boy”. Leia looked at the picture and almost instantly started crying. “A grandson. That’s so exciting. I wish Han were here, he would be thrilled”. Rey stiffened. That was the first time in a long time Leia had mentioned him. It was still a sore subject to bring up, usually Leia would be the only one to talk about Han. It had become sort of an unsaid rule amongst those in the Resistance. “Have you told Ben? I’m sure he’ll be so excited to learn he’s going to have a son.” “Tonight, I’ll tell him. I hope you’re right.” Leia placed a hand on Rey’s cheek, “I know it”.

Leia moved her hand and took a step back “Okay, now why I have you here. Rey, you look fabulous and not pregnant right now, but trust me, that’s not gonna be the case soon. We’re gonna have to tell the Resistance sooner, rather than later. I’d prefer to have you announce than have rumors start flying, got it?”. Rey nodded, but was hesitant. Deep down, she knew that this would eventually come, but now that it was actually time, she was terrified. Leia continued on “Now, I have an idea. We announce the baby, but not the father. There will be speculation, but screw ‘em. Once we have finalized Ben’s return, we will announce that, separately. Once Ben is here, we will announce that this is his child. Any problems?” Rey shook her head. “It sounds perfect. Thank you for taking the time to think of all of this. Oh, when will we be announcing the engagement?” Leia looked shocked “Engagement? What engagement?”. Oh no, Rey thought, I guess we forgot to tell her that part. “Well, Ben and I, we, uh-” Leia interrupted Rey by giving her another tight hug. “I’ve always considered you family, but now this makes it official, congratulations, tell him I said that.” Rey smiled, “I will.”.

The two broke the hug and Leia shifted, looking more professional “Now, I have called for a Resistance-wide conference in three days. We will announce then. For the time being, keep me updated on you and Ben’s plan, and keep that baby boy safe.”. Rey kept a front, not wanting to show her anxiety about this. “Of course. I will see you then General” she turned to leave, “Oh and Rey? Call me Leia, no more of this ‘general’ nonsense.” Rey smiled, “Okay. I’ll see you soon, Leia.” 

Rey almost sprinted back to her bedroom. She couldn’t wait to meet with Ben and tell him the news about the baby, and his mother’s plan. She hoped that things were going well on his side, back at the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a boy! Were you guys expecting that?
> 
> Thanks for all the continued love on this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it :)


	6. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets with Hux to discuss their escape from the First Order. Later, Rey tells Ben the gender of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Star Wars.

Hux sat at his desk, anxious for Kylo’s arrival. All he could think was that Kylo knew, and he was screwed. He inhaled deeply when the door to his office opened.

He was shocked when Kylo entered the room without the mask. He had seen him plenty of times without it, but since he had assumed the role of Supreme Leader, he was almost always wearing it. Hux stood up and welcomed Kylo in. “Oh please,” Kylo began, taking off the mask, “let’s not patronize one another.” 

“Of course, Kylo. What do I owe this pleasure?” sarcasm was dripping from Hux’s voice. Even if Kylo knew the truth, he was in trouble. So why waste the opportunity to get a few more digs in? Kylo resisted the urge to Force choke the general, and instead sat down across from the redhead. “I know.” Hux swore he could feel the color drain from his face. “Know wh-what sir?” Kylo stared directly into Hux’s eyes, “That a certain general has been spying for the Resistance.”

Hux closed his eyes and awaited his death. It was over, Kylo found out the truth. It was fun while it lasted. When death didn’t immediately come over him, he opened his eyes and saw the stern face of Kylo. “Hux, I’m not going to kill you, in fact, I need you alive for what we’re going to do next.” Now that Hux knew his life wasn’t in danger at that moment, his snarkiness towards Kylo returned. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?” 

He was cut off by the Force wrapping around his neck. His hands instinctively went to his throat, and he choked out, “Fine, Kylo, I will help you, whatever you need. Just, please, stop.”. The pressure left and he took a moment to catch his breath. “We’re getting out of here, and going back to the Resistance.” Hux wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t that. Also, Kylo had said “back” to the Resistance. Hux had never been there, so did that mean Kylo had?

He decided to question Ren on his phrasing. “Back to the Resistance?” “Well, yes. Have you not been on the base before?” Hux paused. “No, actually. I reached out to them about a year ago, after they destroyed the Starkiller Base. Have you?” Kylo paused, and realized that no one in the First Order knew his backstory. As far as they were concerned, he was just some random teenager that Snoke saw potential in. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I was born there.” 

“Oh.” That was all Hux managed to get out. “I don’t have time to tell you my whole life story. I can sense your curiosity, but there’s no time. All you need to know is that my mother is there, and so is the mother of my child. I need to get there as soon as possible.” Too much information was just thrown at Hux and it took him a minute to digest it all. “Y-your mother? Y-your CHILD?” Hux let out a soft chuckle. “Wow Kylo, didn’t know you had it in you. Who’s the lucky lady? Or should I say not-so lucky lady?”. Kylo engulfed Hux in a short Force choke, but quickly sighed and let go. “I’ll tell you, when you agree to the plan. I need to know that I have your full trust.” 

Hux nodded, he was ready to leave the First Order. When he started spying for the Resistance, he realized that he belonged on the light side. “Yes, Kylo. Tell me what you need me to do, and I’ll do it.” 

“First of all, it’s Ben. Call me Ben. That’s the name my parents gave me, and the one I’ll be using once we’re home.” His heart jumped when he used that word out loud for the first time in a long time. “When we’re in meetings, or you see me here, still call me Kylo. We need to keep this escape 100% under the radar. Are you with me so far?”. Hux nodded “Yes, I understand. When will the escape be happening exactly?”.

“One week from today. Plan accordingly. I will get you from your quarters, and we will take a tie fighter. If we took my ship, it would be an immediate red flag.” Hux almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “The tracker. Once they realize a fighter is missing they’ll track it, and it’ll be over.”. “You underestimate me Hux. I have already arranged a meeting place, where we’ll abandon the ship.” 

Hux raised his eyebrows in surprise. “It seems you have everything figured out. Do I need to do anything else?”. Ben shrugged, “Just keep this between us, and we’ll be alright. I need to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow. When I see you, do not bring this up. As far as it’s concerned, everything is operating as normal.” He stood to leave when Hux spoke again. 

“Ky- I mean, Ben.” the word felt odd coming out of his mouth. “Who is the mother of your child?” Ben was already facing the door, but turned around for a brief moment, so he could see Hux’s expression when he broke the news. “General… Rey and I are engaged, and expecting a child.” Ben nearly burst into laughter when Hux’s mouth fell and he struggled to speak. He brought a finger to his mouth and gestured a “shh” and left Hux’s office.

Rey couldn’t wait to tell Ben that they were having a boy. She layed in bed, lazily spinning her lightsaber and watching the blue light radiate throughout her bedroom. It was late, almost time for her to talk to Ben. Finn was still gone, so she assumed that his date with Poe was going well. 

She couldn’t bear waiting the extra twenty minutes. She called out to Ben, and quickly appeared in his bedroom. There he was, sitting up on his bed. He couldn’t stop himself when he saw his fiance appear and the two shared a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, at the same time they said “I have news for you”. 

Ben ran a hand through Rey’s hair. “You first. I’m sure whatever you have to say is more important.” Rey smiled and looked down, “Today I had a doctor’s appointment, and-”. Worry washed over Ben and he had no choice but to interrupt her. “What happened? What’s the matter?” Rey left a soft laugh, and reached into her pocket to show him the ultrasound photo “Oh Ben, there’s no problems. The nurse said both me and the baby are doing great.” 

Ben grabbed the photo from Rey, and stared in amazement at the small photo. Rey had never seen him cry before, but she swore she could see small tears forming in his eyes. She was surprised when she didn’t burst into tears right then and there, which was something she was doing a lot lately. She reached out and put her hand on his arm. “And Ben, it’s a boy”.

Now she knew that Ben was crying. “A son? We’re going to have a son!” He wrapped her in a tight hug. Rey joined him in crying, only she was letting her tears fall. After a moment or two, Rey pulled back and wiped away her tears. “Wait, what was your news?” Ben smiled, “Hux agreed. We’re leaving the First Order in one week.” Rey gasped and put her hands on her cheeks “Ben, that’s great! Everything is really falling into place.”. 

The couple embraced for another minute, and Rey spoke “Ben, are you happy to have a son?”. “Happy? Rey, I’m thrilled! Why do you think I wouldn’t be happy?”. Rey shook her head “I don’t know, I was just afraid you secretly were hoping for a girl or something. I guess your mother was right.”

“Rey, I’m just happy you and the baby are healthy. I wouldn’t have cared if it was a boy or girl, I-I, just can’t believe how lucky I am to be starting a family with you.” Rey smiled brightly at Ben and gave him a kiss. She looked at the ultrasound and jokingly said, “He has my nose, don’t you think?” Ben laughed and grabbed the photo, “Oh yes, he’s gonna be the cutest baby in the galaxy, taking after his mother of course.”

Rey laughed and leaned back into Ben, the two of them admiring the small silhouette of their son. She couldn’t wait until the two of them were married, and living together back at the Resistance Base. This next week would be the longest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've reached 1000 hits! Thank you all for the love on this story!


	7. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Leia, Poe, and Finn gather in front of the Resistance to announce Rey's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet! I just started and couldn't stop. With that said, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey didn’t want to get out of bed. Anxiety swarmed through her body, partially because she barely slept last night. Today was the day. The day her and Leia would stand before the Resistance, and announce her pregnancy. 

Finn and Poe agreed that they would stand with the two of them, and Rey was glad to have their support. The two of them were supportive of Rey during this pregnancy, and were excited to be uncles. Even though they still were having issues processing the situation with Ben, all they cared about was Rey and the baby. 

She was worried about how everyone in the Resistance would react. She had a gut feeling that people would want to know the father, and that scared her. She loved Ben and was ready to welcome him back, but surely most people would not feel the same, at least at first. 

Once Ben safely returned, they would confirm that he is the father, and also announce their engagement. Rey was almost more worried about that announcement than this first one. She was thankful that Leia, the general of the Resistance, was on her side and supportive of her and Ben. 

Finn gently knocked on the door to Rey’s bedroom, and she knew it was her cue to get out of bed. Surprisingly, she wasn’t greeted by the nausea she typically experienced every morning, which was nice. Finn came into the room, “Rey, I know this is a stressful day for you, but it’s time to get ready.”. Finn was already dressed and ready to make his appearance in front of the Resistance.

Rey sat frozen on her bed, then let out a sigh and clapped her hands. “Okay, I better get a move on then.” Finn could tell that his friend was very stressed, “Rey, is there anything I can do? I know this is gonna be hard, but Poe and I and General Organa will be up there with you.” Rey nodded, “I know. I’m just afraid of how everyone will react”. Finn joined Rey on the bed, “I understand why you’re nervous, we all are. But no matter what anyone says, in seven months, you’re gonna have a baby who loves you, and that’s all you should be worried about.”

Rey started to tear up, and Finn instantly put his hands on her shoulders. “Rey, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry-” “No, no, these are happy tears.” Finn sighed and wiped the tear that had fallen down her face. “I just wish Ben was here today too.” Finn put up a front, but when he heard that name, he shivered. He knew that Ben was making Rey happy, but he couldn’t unsee him as the murderous Kylo Ren. But that wasn’t his main priority right now. Finn wanted to be there today for Rey, and Poe thought the same way.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough tears for right now. I’ll get dressed and put myself together and we can go meet Poe and Leia.” Rey said, starting to pull her hair back. “Let’s do this.” Finn gave her a quick hug, and left her so she could get ready. 

Leia was sitting in her office, reviewing the speech she would soon be delivering to all of the Resistance. She was nervous, but didn’t want Rey to pick up on it. There would be many questions and rumors flying about, without a doubt. It would be rough, but she could only imagine what hell would break loose when her son returned. 

She knew what Ben had done during his time in the First Order, and she didn’t automatically forgive him either. It was hard when she learned about him and Han. A part of her wondered if she would ever completely forgive her son. However, when she learned about him and Rey, it was almost as if Kylo Ren was gone, and Ben was back. Leia hadn’t spoken to him directly yet, because she wanted to wait until they could be together in person, not just through the Force. The two of them needed to have a serious conversation, so they could continue on into their future.

Leia looked at her watch, the trio would be arriving any minute. She adjusted herself just as the door opened. Rey led them in, Finn and Poe following behind. Leia immediately hugged her future daughter-in-law, and placed a hand on Rey’s stomach. “How’s he doing? How are you?” “He’s fine, I’m fine too, as far as symptoms go. I am just very scared.” 

While the two girls were talking, Poe whispered to Finn, “He?” Finn nodded, then stopped in his tracks. He realized that Poe hadn’t learned the gender of the baby. “Oh, uh, yeah. I didn’t tell you cause Rey wanted me to wait. But yeah, it’s a boy.” He gave Poe a soft smile. “Well that’s exciting! Right?” Finn nodded. As much as he wanted to be excited with Poe, today was going to be tough. 

Leia looked at everyone, “It’s time to go.” she turned to Rey, “You don’t even have to say anything, just stand there and look strong. That’s what you always do anyway, you’ll be okay.” Looking at Finn and Poe, “And you two, you’ll stand behind us, same thing. Just show that you're supportive of Rey. No matter what, we do not say anything about Ben. If people ask, say you’re giving Rey the privacy and respect she deserves. Everyone understand?” Everyone nodded in agreement, and they left to go deliver the speech.

Rey had appeared in front of the entirety of the Resistance before, but this time was more intimidating. As her and Leia first approached the podium, the cheering was deafening and she could hear people chanting her name. She felt Finn and Poe join them behind her, and felt a hand on her back. She turned her head to the general when she started to speak. 

“Hello, fellow members of the Resistance. I am here today not to update you on our battle with the First Order, but instead to deliver you news that has to do with our very own Rey.” She gestured to her, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. “Before we get to the news, I wanted to preface it with this: we are here today telling you, in order to prevent rumors from going around.” Leia took a deep breath in, “With that said, Rey is with child.” 

Voices began to rise up from the crowd, but Leia quickly put her hands up to silence them. Rey tried to fight back tears, and looked back at her two friends, and Poe mouthed to her “it’s okay.” She nodded and turned back to face “This may come as a shock, but we all need to take a step back and respect Rey and her privacy at this time. Undoubtedly, this child will be strong with the Force, and be a great asset to the Resistance. That’s all for today. May the Force be with all of us.” Confused voices began to rise up again, but the four ignored them, and made their way back to Leia’s office.

It was silent, and Poe spoke first “I mean, I think it went well. It definitely could’ve gone worse” he shrugged. Finn nodded “I agree. Obviously, people were going to react, but I think you handled it well, General.” Rey didn’t respond, it was clear that she was still shook up, and wasn’t even sure what to say. Leia rubbed Rey’s shoulder, and turned to the men. “I think Rey and I need to have some time together. Thanks you two,for your support today. It did not go unnoticed.” The two each hugged Rey, and left the pair alone. 

Leia hugged Rey, who started full out bawling. “I wish Ben was here” she managed to get out between sobs, “he would know exactly what to say.” Leia rubbed Rey’s head, “I know, I know. He’ll be here soon, and he’ll be there for the announcement of your engagement, and surely that’ll get a bigger reaction out of everyone.” The general let out a chuckle, but when she realized that had upset Rey more, she felt bad. “I’m sorry, that was in poor taste. But I’m serious, it’s less than a week until he’s back. Then we’ll get to wedding planning, and that should be exciting!”.

Rey hadn’t even begun to think about the wedding. It was exciting, she agreed with Leia on that one. There was a lot to determine though, like would they even be wed before the baby was born? It wasn’t the time to worry about that though, Rey thought to herself.

After a minute or two, Rey was able to calm down. “Rey, why don’t you stay in my office tonight? I’ll have food brought to you. I think it’s best that you lay extra low for a few days, maybe until Ben returns.” Rey nodded, “I’d like that. Thank you Leia.” The two hugged once more and Leia left the room, leaving Rey by herself. As she always did when she was upset, she placed a hand on her abdomen, where her baby was. Once she heard the gentle thumping of it’s heart, calmness washed over her even more. Finn was right, her son should be her only worry right now. 

Finn was on his way back to his quarters when he overheard some men talking about Rey, and he did not like what he was hearing. 

“I had no idea Jedis could be such sluts!” “Right! Here I thought Rey was an innocent person, but boy was I wrong!” Laughter howled through the halls, and Finn felt like he could feel his blood boiling. He had no choice but to turn to the two idiots.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!” He wasn’t yelling at the men, but he threw daggers at them with his eyes. It only seemed to encourage them, the first man, still laughing, got up close to Finn. “Oh please, it’s probably your kid anyway, right? Couldn’t keep it in your pants huh?” The second man came behind the first, “If it’s not yours, it’s probably that Poe guy, sorry to disappoint you pal!” Okay, now Finn was yelling. “Even if it was one of ours, it’s none of your business!” The second man spoke again, “Oh, so the kid doesn’t belong to either of you? I’m surprised our precious Jedi has been getting around so much.” He playfully slapped the arm of his friend, who also erupted in laughter.

Finn had had it. Before he knew it, his fist was slamming hard into the man’s face. His friend started yelling, and then punched Finn. It was an all out fight, and it could easily be heard from all around.

Poe was walking back to his own quarters when he heard all the commotion. He heard Finn’s voice, so he went running towards the action. “Hey! HEY!” He yelled, getting Finn and the men’s attention. The three stopped, and Finn looked up at Poe, with a fresh black eye. “What the hell is going on here?” Finn, catching his breath, stammered out, “They-they were disrespecting Rey.” The two men quickly interjected, “Oh please, we were just saying how Rey’s been getting around lately. So, Poe, this kid yours?”.

The man barely had a moment to breathe before Poe slammed him against the wall, his face mere inches away from his. “You keep her name out of your mouth, you understand me?” The man nodded, clearly intimidated by Poe’s strength. When Poe released him, he turned towards the other man “And you? You heard the general. Show her some respect.” The second man also nodded, and Finn managed to say, “Now get out of here.” 

The two men staggered off, and Poe turned his attention to Finn. “Man, what did they do to you?” Finn shrugged, “They got me good, now I’m gonna be looking like this for weeks. I’m sorry Poe, I didn’t mean to get mixed up in this.” Poe reached out to Finn’s face, and he grimaced when he felt the touch. “Let’s get you back to your quarters and cleaned up.” Finn nodded, and Poe helped him start to walk back to his room. “And for the record, I still think you look pretty good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this story! I promise Ben will be back in the next chapter!


	8. Final Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion day is here; as Rey finishes moving out of her and Finn's shared quarters, Ben and Hux prepare to leave the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Ben had finished getting dressed, and prepared to put on the mask for what would be the last time. Tonight, him and General Hux were leaving the First Order. Ben felt like a little kid, the excitement was building. He couldn’t wait until later tonight when Rey met them, and he could finally hug her in person. He put the mask over his head, and left to go start the last day he would appear as the Supreme Leader. 

Back at the Resistance Base, Rey was finishing up packing her things. As much as she loved sharing quarters with Finn, she knew once Ben arrived they would need their privacy. Leia made arrangements to give the two of them a nice living space. Similar to Finn and Rey’s quarters, two bedrooms and a bathroom, but also a small kitchen, a small gathering place, and hallways connected to all of the rooms. Rey was super grateful that Leia managed to get the quarters ready on time, but still felt sad to leave Finn. 

Once she got the last of her things packed, she stood in the middle of her room looking around. She didn’t have too many personal belongings, but still the room felt empty. It was a bittersweet feeling, leaving Finn. Since her parents left, she lived by herself, and didn’t have too many friends. Finn was without a doubt, Rey’s best friend. He was there for her during all the trials she faced, and she loved having him next door to her. 

Finn knocked, and Rey walked over to open the door for him. “Hey, how’s packing going- woah.” He couldn’t help but be shocked when he realized that Rey was all packed and ready to leave. “I came to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you’re all ready to go.” Finn felt the lump starting to develop in his throat, but he pushed it away. It wasn’t the time to cry. “Yeah, I guess I’m just anxious to get the new place ready for when Ben gets here.” Rey rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t want Finn to feel as if she was happy to leave him. 

“I get it. It’s gonna be weird not having you in the room next to me.” That was the sentence that broke Rey. Tears started falling down her face, and Finn went over to her and hugged her. “Woah there, what’s the matter?” Rey sniffled, “It’s just, I, I’m worried. What if something goes wrong tonight?”

“Rey, you can’t let those thoughts creep into your head. You and Ben have planned this out, plus Poe, Chewie, and I are gonna be there too to help.” In fact, Finn refused to let Rey go alone, and Poe agreed. Chewie was going because he refused to let them take the Falcon without him. “I know, and I’m glad that you’ll be with me.” Poe smiled at his friend. “Okay, Finn, will you help me get these last two boxes to the new place?” Rey asked. “Of course” he said, as he got up to pick them up. 

Finn began to make his way to Rey and Ben’s quarters, leaving Rey alone for a moment. She looked at the now truly empty room- no boxes. She reminisced on all the good times she had there, either with Finn and Poe, or Ben. She smiled to herself, and turned out the light and went to follow Finn. 

Rey spent the rest of her day getting her things organized in the new place. Her main priority was their bedroom and the living room, she wanted to wait until Ben was there to help get started on the nursery. It felt odd, thinking about designing a nursery. It made everything feel more real.

Rey heard pounding on the main door to the quarters- she would have to get used to the expanded living space- and quickly made her way to it. There stood Poe, Finn, Chewie, and even BB-8. Poe opened his mouth, “Ready to go?” Rey hadn’t even noticed what time it was, she was too deep in thought. But it was go time, only mere hours until her and Ben would be together, and never to be separated again. “Yes, let’s go”. 

The plan was fairly simple, and Ben had great faith in it going off without a hitch. He and Hux would take the Tie Fighter to pretty much the middle of nowhere, almost to the Outer Rim, but not quite. The coordinates were very secluded, they would have no trouble with running into any other ship. Once they met Rey, they would abandon the fighter, and then return to the Resistance Base. 

The time had come for Ben to go retrieve General Hux. He felt a bundle of emotions; he was excited to see Rey, but was nervous to see the others. He wasn’t sure how Finn, or Poe would welcome him. The three men had crossed paths before, but they weren’t pleasant affairs. Then of course, there was his mother. Ben couldn’t remember the last time he saw her, or had a conversation with her. Surely she knew about Ben and Han. His stomach dropped when he thought of having to talk to her for the first time. It wasn’t the time to be thinking about that, he had to get Hux and start their journey.

Hux was pacing the room, anxiously awaiting Ben’s arrival. He couldn’t quite grasp Ben’s new identity, it was hard to see him as anyone other than the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. When the door to his chambers opened, and he saw Ben, the two just shared a look, and headed down towards where the various ships were stored. 

Rey always felt a sense of peace when she flew the Millenium Falcon. Maybe it was the soothing lights of hyperdrive, she wasn’t sure. The control panel beeped as the crew got closer to the planned meeting spot. Rey disengaged hyperdrive, and let the Falcon rest as they awaited the arrival of Ben and Hux. 

The two men were lucky and had no issues obtaining a Tie Fighter. As they started nearing the meeting spot, Ben reached out to Rey. They didn’t do a full connection as usual, but he got the message through that they were near. “What the hell are you doing?” Hux yelled as Ben was concentrating on talking to Rey. “Don’t worry about it. Just letting them know that we’re close. Slow down, by the way”. 

Aboard the Falcon, Rey and her friends were talking when she felt Ben’s message. She paused for a minute, closing her eyes to listen. Poe turned to Finn, “Uh, is she okay?”. Before Finn could answer, Rey snapped out of it, “They’re close.” Poe grabbed his blaster, but made sure Rey didn’t see it. He couldn’t help that he was uneasy at the thought of an ex First Order leader coming onto the Falcon. They opened the hatch, just in time to see a Tie Fighter approach them. 

“Rey, get back!” Poe directed, moving in front of her. Seeing the small vessel made his blood pressure rise. He had only seen them while he was trying to shoot them down. Finn and Chewbacca went down to the bottom to greet the men. 

Hux got off first, brushing himself off and giving soft nods to Finn and Chewbacca. Rey wondered for a moment where Ben was. Just as she thought that, she saw him. Boarding the Falcon, looking down, also brushing himself off. He looked up and immediately saw Rey and smiled. “Ben!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just had to leave it at a cliffhanger! :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the continued love! When I started this, I honestly thought a few people would read it, if that. Boy, was I wrong!


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are finally together, not just through the Force. They seem to be happy, but does everyone feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up! Hope it's worth the wait!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Star Wars.

Rey pushed Poe to the side, who stood dumbfounded, and barreled towards Ben. He hugged her so tight, and gently picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down, he grabbed her face and the two shared a passionate kiss. Ben let out a soft laugh, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Rey smiled back at Ben, and it felt as if it was just the two of them in the galaxy. Reality struck when Hux cleared his throat, “Let’s head inside before someone flies off board.” Rey and Ben nodded, and the whole group made their way inside. 

Without a doubt, Finn and Poe felt extremely awkward. Would there be an introduction? Were they supposed to pretend Ben wasn’t trying to kill them just a few months ago? Neither one of them were sure how to approach the situation. Hopefully Rey would sense their unease before Ben did, gods only know what would happen then.

Chewbacca and BB-8 made their way into the cockpit ahead of the group to get the Falcon into gear, so they could get back to the Resistance safely and quickly. The rest of the men and Rey stayed back for a moment, the air so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. 

Rey was the one to break the silence. “Well, maybe a proper introduction is in order.” She wrapped her arm around Ben’s. “This is Ben, I know you’ve known him as Kylo Ren, but that has changed now.” Hux scoffed at her remark, and Ben slammed him into a wall, just enough to knock the wind out of him. Poe chuckled and turned to Finn “Ooh, what a change.” Ben picked up on the remark, and Rey felt the rising anger in him. 

“I need to have a word with Finn and Poe. Ben, you two can make yourselves comfortable in the cockpit.” She led her two friends into one of the small quarters on board.

Hux got up and made his way to the cockpit, but Ben took a moment. He looked around, it felt like a dream. It had been years since the last time he was on the Falcon, and it was with his father. He felt guilt, since the incident with Han. Ben was happy to be back, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He had to be prepared for the ridicule he was going to face, probably also from his own mother. Thank goodness that Rey was going to be there with him.

“Well I hope you’re happy!” Rey yelled towards Poe when the door closed, leaving the three of them alone. “Rey, do you even hear yourself right now? I know you’re in la la land with your new fiance, your new baby, whatever is going on, but I’m sick of pretending to be there with you! You need to realize that NO one else in the Resistance sees what you’re seeing!” 

That was it. Rey hadn’t felt this angry in a long time. She looked up at the ceiling, tears of anger forming in her eyes. “And why have you waited so long to tell me this? And how dare you? Saying I’m in ‘la la land’? I-I-I don’t know what to say.” She looked at Finn, who was in shock at the burst of anger she just displayed. “Let me guess Finn, you feel the same way?” When he didn’t respond, Rey was really fighting her tears back, and when she opened her mouth to speak, her tone was calmer than before “I need some space right now. I’m going to find Ben.”. She turned and left, leaving Finn and Poe alone. 

Hux was sitting awkwardly towards the back of the cockpit when Ben entered. Chewbacca made a noise towards Ben. Ben grew up with Chewbacca as his “Uncle Chewie” and when he saw the wookie, flashbacks immediately flushed his mind. Thanks to his father’s relationship with Chewie, he grew up understanding the language of shyriiwook, and could respond to him.

“I know, I know. I feel horrible. But I regret it, and for what’s it worth, I’m truly sorry.” Chewbacca responded, softer this time. “Me too.” was all Ben said. 

Hux interjected from the back, “You can talk to that thing?” Chewbacca interjected, louder and harsher this time. Ben turned to him, “It’s okay, I can handle it. Hux, you do not speak to him or about him that way. He’s an honorable Resistance hero.” Not wanting to anger Ben more, Hux decided not to argue against it. Turning back to Chewbacca, Ben said “I missed you, Uncle Chewie.” The wookie’s response was pulling Ben in for a hug.

Rey came storming into the cockpit, clearly very upset. Ben broke the hug, and quickly went up to her, grabbing her hips. “Woah-woah what’s the matter?” Something must’ve been very wrong, he had never seen her this mad. She was stumbling over her words, “Finn-Poe, I-” “You need to take a deep breath, this isn’t good for the baby.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, she knew the baby could feel all her emotions. She put her hand on her stomach to feel the heartbeat of their son, and instantly started to feel better. “Now Rey,” Ben started, leading her to the table where Hux sat, “what’s the matter?”. She took a deep breath in, “I just don’t want you to be mad.”

Well, this couldn’t be good, Ben thought. “It's Finn and Poe. They just are having issues trusting you right now, I tried telling them but-” Ben grabbed Rey’s face and made it so they were making eye contact. “Listen to me, I was expecting that response. It’s between me and the people with doubts, you don’t need to get all upset.” She nodded, and Ben pulled her in close, his arm around her and her head on his chest. 

The Falcon jumped out of hyperdrive, and Rey sat up, knowing they were getting close to the Resistance Base. When they felt the switch, Finn and Poe came into the cockpit to help land. When Finn and Rey made eye contact, she quickly looked away, still upset. Finn felt guilty that they had such a bad argument and wanted to apologize, but he didn’t want to anger her more right now. 

When they landed, Rey turned to Hux, as well as addressing the whole group. She spoke in monotone, making sure not to look at Finn and Poe. “Hux, Poe and Finn will show you to your new quarters. Tomorrow you and I will have a meeting with the general. Chewbacca and BB-8, thank you for the help.” The hatch to the Falcon opened, the dock dark to hide their arrival, and everyone went their separate ways.

Ben was amazed at the quarters that were thrown together so quickly for him and Rey. He was sitting on the bed, when Rey walked in, giving him a certain look. She got closer, and straddled his lap, her face inches away from his. “I missed you, Ben”. She started to kiss him deeply, but he broke it, and whispered to her “As much as I like where this is going, I need to go talk to her.” Rey sat back, still on his lap. “Who?” “My mother.”

He knew it was late, but he was sure that Leia had heard of his arrival and was awaiting a visit. That’s just how she was. Ben followed the map Rey gave him, and there he was, standing in front of his mother's quarters. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened, and Leia’s eyes were squinting, obviously adjusting to the light entering her dark room. “Do you have any idea what time it is- Ben.” 

Her heart sank. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for ever since he left with Luke to go train. Tears filled his eyes, “Mom” was all he could seem to say. “Come in, come in, I don’t want to risk anyone seeing you.”

Ben walked into his mother's quarters as she turned on the light. Neither one of them was sure who should start talking. Ben decided to make the first move. “Mom- I’m so sorry. I-” Leia gave him a soft slap across the face. “I don’t need to hear it right now. You’re home, my son’s home.” Her voice was cracking due to the tears, and she pulled him in for a hug. 

She led him to a small table she had, and they sat across from each other. “I mean it. No words can ever explain how sorry I am, how horrible I feel. I’ve made awful choices, and I own up to them.” Leia nodded, and took his hands in hers. “I know. You know Ben, I am your mother, I can feel what you’re feeling. I’ve felt the conflict in you, and now I feel the resolution. You’re home, where you’re supposed to be.” 

Ben let the tears free fall now, it was his mother after all. “I’m so glad to be back here, with you and Rey.” Leia smiled, “Yes, you certainly lucked out with that one didn’t you?”. He laughed and nodded. Leia reached out and wiped a tear from his face, “Ben, I’m glad you’re back too.” She hesitated for a moment, “...and your father would be proud of you.” 

Ben started openly weeping at this point, causing Leia to get out of her seat and take him in for another hug. Ben was crying into her chest, something he hadn’t done since he was a little boy. She ran her hand through his hair, “I know it’s hard, but the past is past. It’s better to learn than relive it. And Ben, it is clear that you have learned.”

He sniffled, hard, and looked at her. “Calm yourself. I’m here, you’re here, Rey’s here, and we’re all safe. I love you Ben.” He smiled, “I love you too.” Leia felt herself start to tear up again, she had waited so long to hear those words from him. 

“Now Ben, it’s late, and you need your rest. I will meet with you and Rey tomorrow to discuss what we do next. I can assure you, this isn’t going to be easy, but we are all here with you, and supporting you.” He nodded and thanked her. She walked him to the door and gave him another hug and a quick kiss on the head. She was right. Her son was home. 

Ben made his way back to his and Rey’s quarters, and entered their bedroom to find Rey on their bed. He sat down next to her, and she turned to him. “How did it g-” she was interrupted by him putting his finger on her mouth and shushing her. “We’ll talk about it later. But for now-” He said as he started to pull off his outer layer of clothing, “-where were we?” Rey laughed and pulled him in. 

Hours after they had finished their “reunion” and fallen asleep, Rey woke up to an odd feeling in her abdomen. It felt like fluttering- she sat up and then immediately knew what it was. She nudged Ben, who was deep in sleep. She nudged him harder “Ben!”. He woke up and was immediately worried when he saw her expression. “What? What’s wrong?” Rey smiled, “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just- here.” she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. 

It took a moment to register, and he looked at Rey. “Is that-?” She nodded. “Yes, it’s our son. He’s kicking!” Ben half gasped and half laughed, “Has he done that before?” She shook her head, a smile spreading farther than one ever has. “No! This is the first time I’ve felt it!” She was crying tears of joy now, Ben doing the same. “I guess he wanted to wait until his dad was here.” Rey said, looking up at Ben. 

He never wanted to take his hands off of Rey’s stomach, never wanted to stop feeling his son kick. However, when the soft fluttering stopped, the two laid back down in bed, cuddling. “Dad” he thought, it was the first time she had called him that. He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of the love! It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying this fic. Love y'all and see you tomorrow!


	10. A Meeting and a Make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux, Rey, Ben, and Leia meet to make a plan to announce Ben's arrival and the engagement. Poe and Finn decide they need to make things better with Rey after their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Star Wars.

Finn laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn’t sleep, all he could think about was the fight he and Rey had had. He didn’t know what to do, so he decided to go to Poe’s quarters and see if he was awake. 

Similarly to Finn, Poe was awake with guilt. He knew that snapping on Rey like that was wrong, even if it was what he was feeling. He should’ve approached the situation differently, and they should’ve talked to Rey before Ben got there. 

There was soft knocking at the door, and Poe sat up, confused. He looked over at the clock, and it was four in the morning. Something must’ve been really wrong if someone was coming at this hour. When he got up to answer the door, BB-8 also woke up and chirped. “I don’t know buddy” Poe said to the droid as he opened the door. He was only slightly surprised when he saw Finn standing there.

“I can’t sleep.” was all Finn said, and Poe silently invited him in. He switched the light on, and the two of them sat down on Poe’s bed. “Me neither. I feel bad about Rey. I shouldn’t have said that to her.” Finn nodded, “We definitely should have approached it better. But, what do we do now?”

“Well, considering it’s four in the morning, there’s really nothing we can do right now. Let’s just talk to Rey tomorrow.” Finn stood up. “You’re right. I just wish I didn’t feel so damn guilty. Sorry for bothering you, I’ll see you later.” He turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Finn, will you stay with me?” Finn nodded in return, shut the light off, and got into Poe’s bed. They both were able to fall asleep in the other’s arms. 

Rey woke up to that familiar feeling of nausea when she woke up. The past week had been fine, so she had hoped that she was past that stage in her pregnancy. She made a beeline for the bathroom, and soon heard Ben come chasing after her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back. “Still getting sick? I thought you were feeling better.” Rey stopped and sat up, flushing the toilet, “Yeah, I was. I mean the nurse said every pregnancy was different, so I guess I’m the exception.” She shrugged and got up to wash her face. 

“I’m gonna shower and get ready. We have to meet with your mother and Hux soon.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, and Rey quickly turned off the water, sensing the anxiety in him. “Ben, what’s the matter?” “What? Nothing!” Rey chuckled. “Ben, you know I can literally feel what you’re feeling. You’re worried. What are you worried about?”

Ben knew he couldn’t hide now. “I’m just worried about how everyone is going to react. I mean, you saw Finn and Poe!” Rey engulfed him in a hug. “I know you’re worried, I am too. We have each other though. And thankfully, your mom has pretty good standing with the Resistance.” He let out a soft laugh. “That is true. We better get ready if we’re gonna be there on time.” She kissed his cheek as he left the bathroom. 

Ben and Rey were making their way to his mother’s office, being careful that they weren’t seen. Ben walked in first, and Rey took a moment to look around the hall to make sure no one saw them, when Finn came running towards her. 

He was out of breath, but was glad that he caught her. Trying to catch his breath, he got out “Rey.. Poe… and.. I… talk…” Rey stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him to get a full sentence out. He was able to breathe now, “Rey, Poe and I need to talk to you. We’re really sorry and we need to work it out.” Rey softened, she couldn’t be angry at them forever. “Okay. I’ll come to your quarters later this afternoon.” After she said that, she turned and walked into the office. Finn smiled and made his way to go tell Poe.

Rey came in and sat down at the table, next to Ben and across from Hux and Leia. It was clear that Leia had everything figured out, and everyone settled in to hear her plan. 

It went like this: Leia would initially announce that the spy for the Resistance had returned, and then reveal that it was General Hux. Once the audience reacted, she would also reveal that she had been feeling conflict within her son, and that she was happy to announce his dedication to the light and his return to the Resistance. Leia would then yield the floor to Ben and Rey, who would announce their engagement and their child. 

Once she finished explaining the plan, Leia added in “I know there is going to be backlash. Therefore, I’ve arranged for security to follow you three, and guard your quarters. It’ll stay like this until things wind down, which I expect them to soon.” Rey opened her mouth to interject, “I don’t think that’s neces-” Leia put a hand up to silence her. “Rey, it is necessary. At least for a few weeks.”

Ben put his arm around Rey and she understood. She settled down and nodded. “Okay, I understand. I’m sorry for getting riled up.” Leia laughed, “No worries Rey. Trust me, I know how pregnancy hormones can be.” Rey sulked in her seat a little, feeling embarrassed. She didn’t want the baby to make her lose control of her emotions. Leia dismissed the meeting, and the three went into the hallway. 

Before Hux could turn away, Ben grabbed his arm. “You can say ‘hi’ to her you know right? She won’t bite.” Rey stood behind Ben, giving Hux an awkward smile. Despite never talking to her, Hux had admired her bravery. In fact, it was one of the reasons he had decided to spy for the Resistance in the first place.

“Rey,” he started, walking toward her, and pulling her into a gentle hug “It’s nice to meet you. I admire everything you’ve done for the Resistance.” She smiled back at him, “That’s so kind of you to say, thank you.”. Ben cleared his throat, “Okay, okay, that’s enough. You do know that’s my fiance right?” Rey and Hux laughed, it seemed like this could be the start of a good friendship. “Right. I’ll leave you two then.” Hux walked past the couple towards his own quarters. 

Ben and Rey slept for a few hours, as they were both tired from the rescue mission last night. When Rey woke up, she realized the time, and looked at Ben to tell him she had to leave to go meet Finn and Poe. When she saw he was still dead asleep, she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, which gently woke him. “R-rey? Are you okay?” He seemed to wake up more as he finished his sentence. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just leaving to go talk to Finn and Poe. I’ll be back later to have dinner with you.” He reached out to her face. “Okay. Just reach out if you need anything and I’ll be there.” “You got it. I’ll see you later.” She got up and made her way out of their quarters. 

When she entered Finn’s bedroom, she could tell that the two men were waiting for him, and she immediately sensed the nervousness in the room. Poe quickly went to go hug Rey, and she quickly ducked out of the way and sat on Finn’s bed. “Just… I want to hear what you have to say.” Poe, still shocked she had dodged him so fast, looked at Finn. “Okay. First of all, Rey I’m so sorry that I snapped on you like that. It was unnecessary.” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Finn interrupted her. “But- we aren’t going to apologize for how we feel. We just handled our emotions wrong.” It took her a minute to formulate a response. “I understand. I’m sorry too. This has just been so much, with the pregnancy, getting Ben back. You need to trust me, he’s devoted to the light now. It’s just been a lot. I- I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad friend.” She started to break down into tears, causing Finn and Rey to rush to both of her sides, both putting an arm around her.

“No Rey, you haven’t been a bad friend, we understand.” Finn said, Poe nodding along with him. “And you’re right. We need to trust you and Leia. Have you made plans for the announcement?”   
Rey sniffled and wiped her nose. “Yes, it’s happening tomorrow. Hopefully things will start to get easier after this.” Both of the men nodded, and Finn wiped her tears. “We love you Rey. Let’s move on from this, okay?” She nodded. “I would like that.” The three friends shared a group hug.

It was then that Rey felt her baby kicking again. She hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Finn and Poe and she knew that they would be excited. “Guys” she started, both of the men growing concerned, not knowing what was going to come next. She took their hands and put them on her abdomen, “Feel”. Both of them knew what it was, and both had wide smiles on their faces. Finn spoke first “Rey, that’s amazing! He’s a strong little guy isn’t he?” Poe smiled, “That’s so exciting, when did that start?”. 

“This morning actually. I couldn’t wait to tell you guys.” When the baby stopped kicking, the three returned to their group hug. It may be a little rocky, but Rey knew everything with her friends was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the love!
> 
> I know I usually upload daily, but I'm taking tomorrow off to plan the story out a little more. We'll be back to our usual schedule on Sunday!


	11. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia announces Hux and Ben's return, and doesn't get the best reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Ben stood in front of the mirror in his and Rey’s living room. He was looking over himself- he wanted to make sure he looked more approachable than he did as Kylo Ren. He was trying his best not to let his nerves get the best of him, but he was worried. 

Just then, Rey appeared in the doorway. She was in her usual outfit, but Ben noticed the small bump starting to form. It was barely noticeable, in fact, Ben and Rey were probably the only ones who noticed. 

She came up to Ben and gave him a hug. “You ready to do this?” He shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Ben grabbed her hand and they made their way out the door to meet the guards who would take them to meet Leia and Hux.

The four of them were gathered in a small room behind the platform they would soon be speaking on. A man entered, “General Organa, it’s time to approach the platform and begin your speech”. She nodded, “Alright. I’ll see you three out there when it’s time”. She noticed the scared look on Rey’s face. “Oh honey, it’s okay” she said, as she put a hand on her future daughter-in-law’s face, “We’re gonna be okay”. Rey sniffled and wiped her nose, and Leia left the trio alone, causing Ben to wrap his arm around Rey and place a kiss in her hair. 

Leia walked towards the podium, and there were many cheers coming from the audience. She smiled and began to speak. “Hello, fellow members of the Resistance. I come to you today with good news.” She paused for a moment. “I am happy to announce that the First Order is on its last legs. I know this because our spy, known as General Hux, has returned to the Resistance.” A soft cheer rose up from the crowd. 

“I agree with your excitement, but there is more. My son, Ben, formerly known as Kylo Ren, has left the dark side and come to join us here.” More noise came from the crowd, but it wasn’t pure excitement. “I know this is shocking for a lot of you, but he is committed to the light. He, Hux and Rey are here to speak with you all today.” 

Poe and Finn were standing in the front of the crowd. When Leia announced that Ben was back, their hair stood on end, anticipating an outcry. There was a mixture of emotions, they could identify anger, but also a sense of excitement, which came as a shock. 

The three of them made their way towards the podium where Leia stood. Hux led the way, and went to the mic first. “Hello all. I am grateful to be here on the Resistance base. With the fall of the First Order, it is unnecessary for me to serve as a spy. But I am happy to be on base and to work with all of you. I’ve appreciated the welcome from General Organa, and am looking forward to continuing on with the Resistance.” 

Cheers erupted from the audience, and Poe and Finn were surprised. Then again, Hux was always on the Resistance’s side. As Ben made his way to the podium, both of their stomachs dropped. There was some cheering, but some “boo”s could also be made out. 

Rey stood beside Ben as he began to deliver his speech. “I am here today, to join you, the Resistance. For many months, I have felt the pull to the light side, and have felt distrust in the dark side. After the death of Snoke, I knew that I didn’t belong with the First Order. Without General Hux or I there, the First Order is done. They have no power or leaders, and I am here to officially denounce it.” He paused and looked down.

“And I apologize. By no means am I asking for your immediate forgiveness. I know what I’ve done is wrong. I send you my sincere apology, and am happy to be back here, with my family.” Rey took his hand, “By family, I mean my mother, and the mother of my child, and fiance, Rey.”

That was it. Those few words caused everyone listening to explode. Rey could make out several profanities, calling her and Ben traitors. Rey felt tears in her eyes, and felt the nausea starting to develop. Guards lead the couple off, and into the room they were in earlier. Leia and Hux followed.

Rey ran and violently threw up in the nearest trash can. Ben dropped and held her hair back, and when she was done the room was dangerously silent. “... sorry” Rey began, “Just the baby and everything.” She stood up and wiped her mouth.

Ben put his arm around her, “There’s no need to apologize. It wasn’t the best reaction”. Leia nodded, “Yes, but didn’t you hear the excitement when we first announced your return? There were some excited people. I have a feeling you will be accepted, it may just take awhile.” 

Ben sighed, and put his arm around Rey. “We should go back to our quarters. You need to rest.” Leia went and hugged the two of them. “Yes, I agree. But later tonight I’ve arranged for the four of us, as well as Finn and Poe, to have dinner in my quarters. I’ll see you then.”

Oh great, Rey thought, this should be interesting. Her and Ben walked with their guards back to the quarters. Rey plopped down on the couch and began to cry. “I’m sorry Ben, part of me really thought that that was going to go better.” Ben sat down next to her. “You don’t need to apologize. This isn’t your fault. Like my mother said, hopefully it will get better soon.”

Rey leaned into Ben, who put his arm around her. “You barely slept last night. You need to get some rest Rey. I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.” She listened to him, and laid down on the couch. He put a blanket over her and went to their bedroom. 

A few hours later, the two of them were on their way to Leia’s quarters to have dinner with everyone. Rey was nervous, but she knew that Leia would work as a buffer to any type of arguing. When the door opened, everyone was there already. Rey was shocked when Ben was the one to apologize for their lateness. 

Leia told them not to worry, and invited them in to sit at the table. It was awkward at first, but everyone was able to break the ice by talking about the baby. By the end of the night, everyone seemed to be getting along. Sure, Ben wasn’t best friends with Finn and Poe still, but they were going to be able make things work.

When Rey and Ben were getting ready for bed in the bathroom, she gave him a kiss out of nowhere. “What was that for?” he said with a laugh. “For tonight. Thank you for being so kind, and just, everything.” He hugged her and gave her another kiss, and put a hand on her small bump. “I would do anything for you two”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but the next few will be longer! Hope everyone is doing well!


	12. Finding a New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey work on wedding planning, and head to a doctor's visit. Later, Rey asks Finn an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

It had been a month since the announcement, and Rey and Ben were trying to fall into a new routine. Rey’s bump was definitely noticeable to anyone around her now, and she was starting to have to get new clothes. Thankfully, Leia arranged for Rey to receive a full wardrobe that would accommodate her through the end of her pregnancy. Ben was obsessed with feeling the baby kick, and would even talk to the small bump when Rey was asleep. She pretended not to notice, but she absolutely loved it. 

The couple had started to make wedding arrangements. They decided that they would get married before their son was born, Leia had insisted on it. “Once that baby is born, you won’t have any energy to have a wedding!” she would always say with a laugh. Her and Rey took charge with the planning, and Ben said he didn’t care about the decorations or flowers, he just couldn’t wait to get married.

Outside of the family however, the tone was different. Other members of the Resistance weren’t still 100% sold on Ben’s return, and the engagement. To be on the safe side, guards still followed them everywhere, although they hadn’t run into any trouble. At this point, Rey and Ben were used to them being around. 

It was a normal day, and Ben woke up to reach for Rey in bed, but she wasn’t there. This caused him to sit up and call out “Rey?”. Once she heard that, she came into the room, still putting her hair in her signature buns. Ben sighed, “Oh. I wasn’t sure where you were.” Rey laughed, “Well here I am. And you should be getting ready, we have a busy day.” “Yes, right.” He said, getting out of bed. 

Today was a busier day than what they were used to. They were meeting with Leia to discuss more wedding plans, and then a doctor’s appointment. Ben was ecstatic to go to the doctor with Rey for the first time- he had hoped that he would be able to see an ultrasound. After that, Rey was planning on asking Finn to be her “man of honor”. She knew that this wasn’t the tradition, but she wanted her best friend to be next to her on the wedding day. Ben had already asked Hux to be his best man, after all, he was the closest thing he had to a friend besides Rey. 

Ben threw on a black sweater, brushed his hair and teeth, and the two were out the door. The guards escorted them to Leia’s office. Leia greeted them both with a hug, and they sat down. There were dozens of different pictures on the table- different flowers, menu options, cake flavors- it was all slightly overwhelming. 

“Okay guys, I really want to pin down the final details today. Rey, I made arrangements for next week for you to find a dress. The same for you Ben, with a suit.” The pair nodded, but Rey felt her stomach flip. She wasn’t used to wearing dresses, and now she’d have to do that while six months pregnant? Like that wasn’t nerve racking.

The next hour and a half was full of floral arrangements, centerpieces, and to Ben’s surprise and delight, cake sampling. Since the wedding was going to be smaller, Leia wanted to make sure that every detail was perfect. So far, the only people who would be there were the family, Finn and Poe, Hux, and a few of the higher ups who worked closely with Leia. Rey and Ben didn’t want a big wedding to begin with, and with the Resistance’s response, they assumed it wouldn’t be the event of the year. 

After the last details were put into place, Rey stood up. “We need to get going. Ben and I have a doctor’s appointment we need to get to.” Leia stood up and walked the two out “Of course, let me know how it goes!”. The door opened and the guards were ready to take the couple to the medical wing.

Ben was nervous. He sat next to Rey, bouncing his leg, anxiety filling him. Rey, sensing this, put a hand on his thigh to stop the jittering. “Ben, it’s going to be okay. Why are you so worked up?” Ben rubbed his face with his hand. “I don’t know, what if they find something bad? What if something’s wrong with the baby?”

Rey took one of his hands in hers, and turned all the way to face him. “You can’t get yourself worked up over that. I’m sure everything’s fine.” She was cut off by a droid calling them back and taking them into an exam room. 

Soon after the droid left, the nurse who had been working with Rey walked into the room. “Hi Rey!” she said, then awkwardly looked at Ben. To Rey’s surprise, Ben reached out a hand to the nurse, who hesitantly shook it. “I’m Ben. It’s nice to meet you.” “I-uh, it’s nice to meet you too.” The nurse said, and quickly turned back to Rey.

“So, how have you been feeling? Nausea getting any better?” Rey let out a deep breath. “Oh, MUCH better! I haven’t thrown up in nearly a month, still a little nausea here and there, but it’s so much more manageable.” The nurse nodded, “Well I’m glad to hear that. Let’s get you up on the table, you know the drill.”

Rey complied and took her usual place on the exam table/bed. “Ben, if you’d like to see the screen, bring your chair over here.” Ben followed her direction and sat next to Rey, holding her hand. The nurse applied the gel and soon enough the outline of their son was on the screen.

Ben audibly gasped when he saw the baby. It was one thing to see the picture Rey had from the last time, but to see the baby in real time, moving, was a whole new feeling. 

The nurse hit a few buttons, and the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. Ben had felt the heartbeat many times through the Force, but when he heard it through the machine, he had to hold back tears. 

“Everything is looking great, as always. The baby is growing and doing great. Do you guys want a copy of an ultrasound picture?” In perfect harmony, Rey and Ben practically yelled out “Yes!”, causing the nurse to chuckle. She printed out the picture, cleaned Rey up, and left the room.

Rey and Ben looked at the photo, and time stood still. Ben let one tear fall, and Rey wiped it away. “Are you okay?” she asked, “I’m great”. 

The guards were waiting for them in the waiting area when Rey and Ben came out. Rey hugged Ben, “I’ll see you later alright?”. “Yes, say hi to Finn for me. I’m sure he’s gonna say yes.” Ben felt the slight sense of nervousness within Rey, so he wanted to assure her. “I know, I’m just, I don’t know. Excited I guess?” she let out a small nervous laugh. Ben smiled, “I get it. Now you better get going, he’s probably going insane waiting for you.” Nodding, Rey turned and left with her guards, leaving Ben to admire the ultrasound and go back to their quarters. 

Finn nearly jumped out of the chair at his desk when he heard Rey knocking. Since they didn’t live together anymore, he didn’t get to see her as often, and therefore he cherished every one of their visits. He opened the door and greeted her with a large hug.

“Finn! How are you?” “I’m doing good,” he started, inviting her into the room. “But how are you?” he gestured to her bump, “Is he kicking?” Rey nodded. “Can I feel?” Rey nodded again. Finn loved feeling the baby kick, it made him even more excited to be an uncle. 

“What were you and Ben up to today?” Rey shrugged. “Just some more wedding planning and another doctor’s visit. Speaking of, I want to talk to you about something.” Finn grew nervous, “Okay… go for it.”

“Finn, you’ve been my best friend for awhile now, and I know I can always depend on you for anything.” She swallowed and took a second. “I want you to be my ‘man of honor’ at the wedding, if you’re down for it.” “Rey, of course I am! That’s such a nice gesture of you. Are you sure? I mean-”. Rey laughed and put a hand on Finn’s arm. “Of course I’m sure! I was worried you wouldn’t be comfortable with it.”

“Are you serious? I’m so honored you asked. This is going to be so much fun!”. The two talked for what seemed like hours. Just as Rey was about to walk out, she turned back to Finn. “Oh also, you need to come dress shopping with me next week. I’m terrified about it and it would be nice to have a friend there.” “You just tell me when and where and I’m there. No need to be nervous, it’ll be fun.” 

Rey smiled at Finn, but when she turned and left, she rolled her eyes. Sure, she thought, super fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep the comments coming, I love reading them and they really brighten my day!


	13. Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes with Finn and Leia to find the perfect wedding dress. Ben, excited to hear all about it, decides to go out for a walk, but gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Leia had worked with the Resistance's seamstress, Kira, to help arrange a dress trying on experience for Rey. Thankfully, Rey’s old bedroom was still unoccupied, so they were just going to do it there, and use Finn’s bedroom as her dressing room. Kira had several options, and designed them based on Rey’s preferences. 

Finn and Leia were sitting in the spare room, waiting for Rey to show them the first dress. They both knew how nervous she was, so they planned on being super supportive.

In the other bedroom, Rey was standing in the mirror, looking at herself in the first wedding dress. It was an overwhelming feeling, she had never thought this day would come. Before she ran into BB-8 on Jakku, she assumed she would always be the scavenger, unknown to anyone outside her small planet. 

Her eyes and hands went down to her bump. The dress had a skirt that would flow with every movement she made, so the bump wasn’t that noticeable in it. She was four months along, so it could still be hidden by certain clothes. However, when she would walk down the aisle, she would be six months along, and there was no hiding that. She wanted to try to hide a little, not because she wasn’t excited about her baby, but because she just wanted the wedding day to be about her and Ben.

Before going to show Finn and Leia, Rey looked over the dress one last time. The top was more form fitting, which she was used to. The skirt was more flowy, but still not super puffed out- which was one of Rey’s requests. Finally, it had long sleeves, which Rey despised. She didn’t want to say anything to Kira, so she smiled and the two of them went to show the others.

Rey walked into the room, and could see the excitement in both Finn and Leia’s faces. Leia spoke first, “Rey, you look absolutely beautiful”. Finn agreed, and Rey nodded. “I don’t know. I just don’t know how I feel about the sleeves.” She finished by looking at Kira with a nervous look on her face. 

Kira responded to Rey’s nervousness with a kind and reassuring tone. “That’s okay! This is the only one with full sleeves. What do you think about the rest of it?”

“I mean, I like it. I kinda wish the skirt was a little looser though? I mean if not, that’s okay too.” 

Kira could sense Rey’s uncertainty. “Of course, Rey. I have some more that might suit you better.” Gesturing to Finn and Leia, “What about you two? What do you think?”  
Finn spoke first. “I think it looks great. But I understand if you’re not feeling it yet.” Leia seemed to agree, “Yes, I think you’ll look great in everything you try on today. But I can tell that this isn’t your dress.” Kira guided Rey into the other room to try on the next one.

Once she had it on, Rey immediately felt more comfortable. It was way more loose fitting than the last, and had long sleeves again, but they were off the shoulder. Her favorite part however, was the cape that was on the back of the dress. She also liked how simple it was, no elaborate pattern or lace. It was just plain white, and Rey loved it.

When she entered the room with Finn and Leia, they both let out small gasps. “Rey,” Finn started, “that one looks perfect!”. 

“Just wait,” Kira started, going into the other room quickly. She came back, holding a veil. “I know you didn’t want too much lace, but this veil matches the dress perfectly.” She put the veil on Rey. It went all the way around her head, like a headband. The veil was long, it went about halfway down her back.

Rey wasn’t sure how she would like the veil, but when she turned to look in the mirror, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. To her surprise, tears filled her eyes. She wasn’t sure why, maybe everything was just settling in. 

“Rey, talk to us. How do you feel?” Leia asked, seeing Rey’s tears. “It’s… perfect.” She said, moving and observing how the dress moved with her. She turned again to face everyone. 

“Now, I have one more to try, but if-” Rey cut her off. “This is the one. I can’t see myself in anything else.” Kira smiled at her. “Then that’s it.” Finn and Leia got up to hug Rey. “You look beautiful, Ben’s gonna love it.” Leia said, touching Rey’s face. 

“What do you think you’re going to do with your hair?” Kira asked. Today, Rey was wearing how she usually wore her hair (three buns), and even she noticed how it didn’t blend that well with the veil. “I think I want to wear it half up and half down.” She never was fond of wearing her hair down, it got in the way. That’s why she always opted for the buns, or just pulled it back. Rey wanted to try something different for the wedding day, and she thought half up half down would be the way to go. It would be comfortable, and also be a surprise for Ben.

“You’re gonna look so beautiful” Kira said, “I’m sure you’re getting excited now.” Rey nodded. “I am, I just hope Ben likes the dress.” She said, still looking at herself in the mirror. “Are you kidding me?” Finn started, “He’s gonna go crazy.” “Finn’s right. He’s gonna love it.” Leia said. Rey sighed, these next two months were gonna feel like forever.  
Ben sat in the living room, anxious. It wasn’t a bad type of anxiety, he was just excited because today was the day that Rey was choosing her wedding dress. The fact that the dress she chose today was what she would be wearing when they became husband and wife made his heart soar. He couldn’t take the waiting around and doing nothing, so he decided he would take a walk outside, guards be damned. 

It was a nice day outside, and Ben found it relaxing to be nature, he always had. He liked it because he could really feel the Force at work. He closed his eyes to feel it, when he heard several people running towards him. 

Rey walked into their living quarters, excited to tell Ben about her day. They decided he wouldn’t see the dress, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tell him about what kinds of dresses she liked and didn’t like. When she didn’t find him in their living room, she called out. “Ben? Are you here?” She didn’t hear a response, and couldn’t find him anywhere. It was then when she felt he was in danger. 

Rey bolted outside, to see four large men throwing Ben around, punching and kicking. “HEY!” she screamed, getting the men’s attention. “Get off of him!” The men heard and turned around to face her. One spoke, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Jed- I mean traitor. Looks like lover boy is defenseless without you here!” His statement made the others howl with laughter. 

Ben sat up on the ground, face bloody. He managed to get out, “You need to leave Rey, the baby-” he was cut off by one of the men pushing him back down.

“He’s right. If you know what’s right for you, get out.” The man got up in Rey’s face. Without thinking, she spit into his face, which urged the others to grab her. Ben yelled out again. “Let go of her!” He tried using the Force, but he was too beaten, too weak. 

They threw her on the ground, next to Ben. She looked at him, and he reached out to her bump to feel the baby’s heartbeat for what he thought may be the last time. The men ripped his hand off of her and pushed him over more, and continued beating. 

Ben went unconscious, and then the mens’ attention turned to Rey. She gave Ben one last glance, wishing she could help him. The main man got close to Rey’s face again, “That should show you not to betray the Resistance.” He turned to the others, “Let’s get out of here.” The men ran off. 

Rey went to help Ben, but she felt anxiety and fear overwhelm her. She thought she was going to be sick. When she stood up, dizziness washed over her like a wave. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What do you think is gonna happen next?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are in the hospital after their attack, but it isn't a smooth recovery period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, I'm by no means a doctor, so this might not be the most medically accurate chapter. With that said, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

The news of the attack spread through the Resistance like wildfire. A young girl was walking with her mother when they came across Rey and Ben, passed out in the grass. They ran and got help, and the two were rushed into the medical wing. 

Leia was in her office, at her desk, when Lieutenant Connix came running in. “General… It's Ben and Rey. They were found passed out and beaten in the field. They’re on their way to the medical wing now.” Leia felt her stomach drop, and she quickly got up. “What happened?” Connix shook her head, “No one knows.” Leia started to head out the door, “Come on, we need to go.”

Finn was helping Poe clean out his x-wing when BB-8 came barreling toward them, chirping frantically. Poe climbed out from the cockpit, “What’s the matter buddy?” BB-8 repeated himself, and Poe’s face dropped. “Wh-what?”

Finn, noticing Poe’s shock, also grew worried. “What’s he saying?” 

“It’s Ben and Rey. They’re in the hospital. We need to go.” They ran from the docking bay towards the medical wing. While they were running, Finn called out, “What happened?” “I don’t know, apparently they were found passed out in the field.” Finn said nothing, but tried to hold back the tears of worry that were forming in his eyes.

When they approached the medical wing, they saw Leia and Connix talking to the woman who was at the front desk. “He is my son and she is my future daughter-in-law. I demand to see them! That’s an order from your general.”

Poe pulled Connix to the side. “Do we know what’s going on?” She shook her head. “Doctors aren’t sure. Ben was tore up pretty bad but Rey looked okay. They don’t know though, and it sounds like they haven’t woken up yet.” Poe sighed, and rubbed his face with his hand.

Hearing this, Finn made his way towards the desk and next to Leia. “Please, you have to let us see them.” The woman, clearly understanding that she wasn’t going to tell everyone no, unlocked the door and guided them to the two rooms. Connix went back to the command room, in an attempt to try and sway questions people might have. 

Ben’s room being the first one, they decided to go there first. The scene was not pretty. Ben, still unconscious, had several bruises on his face, as well as dried blood. “Oh, Ben..” Leia started, getting closer to her son, starting to reach out. The nurse in the room came from the corner. “General, I’m sorry, but we advise you don’t touch him at this time. We suspect he has internal bleeding, and we don’t want to make matters worse.” Leia flinched when she heard the nurse say “internal bleeding”. 

The nurse continued on. “However, he will make a full recovery. Additionally, he suffered a concussion. But the good news is, everything is very treatable. Our main doctor said he should be out of here within a few days. After that, he’ll just need to take things easy for a few weeks.” This came as a relief to Leia, but she was still worried. “Why is he still unconscious then?”

The nurse nodded. “I can understand why that would be an area for concern. You see, his body experienced a lot of trauma today, and rest is what’s best for him right now. His vitals are looking good, and we have him on painkillers. I’m sure he’ll be awake later this evening.” Leia sighed and sat down in the chair in the room, and Finn and Poe sat on the couch next to it. 

There was a moment of relief , but it was interrupted when another nurse came barging into the room, calling for Ben’s nurse. “I need assistance stat! Rey is awake and experiencing contractions!” Finn swore he could feel his blood turn ice cold. “What? What does this mean?”

The nurse followed the other fast to the room next door, and the group followed. Rey was sitting up in the hospital bed, clearly in pain. “Please… help… it’s too early…” The nurses went to work fast. Getting IVs together, Rey’s nurse said “I know Rey, I know. Just hang in there we’re gonna do all we can to get these contractions to stop.” 

Leia rushed to her bedside, and held her hand. “It’s gonna be okay honey, just breathe.” Rey laid back down, clearly weak. The nurses got her an IV, and quickly got medication into it. “Okay Rey, you’re gonna have to lay down so this medication will start to work. This should stop the contractions.” Ben’s nurse said, looking at the monitor showing Rey and the baby’s heart rate. 

Rey did as she was told, and started to feel very tired from the medication. Finn, noticing her drifting off, grew very worried. “Is this supposed to be happening?” Ben’s nurse nodded. “Yes, it’s a good sign actually. She needs rest to help stop her body from fully going into labor.”

Before falling completely asleep, she reached out to Leia. “Ben…” Leia grabbed her arm. “Ben is okay, and you’re going to be okay. But right now, you just need to go to sleep.” Rey half nodded, as sleep overcame her. Silence filled the room. 

Ben’s nurse was the one to break it. After glancing at the monitor, “Contractions are already slowing down. Also, the baby is still doing great. He seems to be a strong little guy.” A collective sigh of relief came from Leia, Finn, and Poe, as they made their way to sit again. She left Rey’s room to go back to his. 

“What happened to her anyway? She doesn’t seem nearly as beat up as Ben was.” Poe asked her nurse. Walking toward the group and also taking a seat, she began, “Well, thankfully, Rey suffered little to no physical damage. Just a lot of stress, causing her to pass out and then start to experience contractions.” Leia shook her head. “How could this happen? How could I let this happen?” She buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

Poe put his arm around the general. “This is by no means your fault. We’re gonna find out who did this to them. You can’t let yourself feel guilty.” Finn agreed. 

The nurse budded in again. “Yes, from what I’ve heard, it’s already being investigated. But are you sure…” Finn turned to her, frustration in his voice. “Are we sure what?”

The nurse shook her head and shrugged. “I’m not trying to upset you. It’s just some of the nurses and doctors seem to agree it’s odd that Ben had way more damage than Rey.” Poe, now also frustrated, turned away from Leia to face the nurse. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“Well, considering Ben’s past…. I’m wondering if he tried to hurt Rey, causing her to lash out in self defense. That would make sense as to why her main damage was stress, and his was more physical.” Finn and Poe stood up so fast the nurse didn’t have a second to step back.

“Listen,” Poe started, “Rey, did NOT do this to Ben. He loves her, he would never hurt her, and the same goes for her. Even if they were in a disagreement or something.” The nurse looked down and held her hands up. “Okay, okay, I’m just saying.” 

It was Leia who now stood up. “I don’t want to hear you say anything about this to anyone. Got it? And if I do-” She was cut off by the sound of Lieutenant Connix speaking into her earpiece. 

“General, we have four suspects in custody. They were seen walking with blood on their clothing.” Leia let a small laugh towards the nurse. “There you have it. I’m ashamed of your accusation. Due to this, I’m relieving you of your position. I am insisting that Rey’s usual nurse, who has been assisting her throughout her pregnancy, come and help her at this time. You are free to go.” The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She turned and left the room. 

Just as she left, the other nurse returned. “Ben is awake and insisting on seeing Rey. Is that okay?” She realized her colleague was gone, and looked confused. “Rey’s nurse was being rather disrespectful, so I’ve let her go. I want only the finest care for my future daughter-in-law and grandchild. And yes, bring him in.” The nurse nodded, not wanting to argue with the general. 

She left and soon enough a few other doctors and nurses came in, rolling Ben in on his bed. “Rey!” He got out, clearly still in pain. “What happened to her?” 

Leia got up and approached him, rubbing his arm and then holding his hand. She ignored the nurse’s previous warning, it was her son and if she wanted to hold his hand, she would. “Ben… Rey started going into labor.” Her tone was gentle, not wanting to upset him. “She was given medication to help her body stop it, and the medicine makes people tired. It’s for the best that she’s sleeping right now.”

Panic was rising in Ben’s voice. “Labor..? Is the baby… is the baby..” Finn, surprising everyone in the room, also got up and approached Ben. “The baby is just fine. The nurse actually said that he’s doing great.”

Ben signed and put a hand on his chest, leaning back into the pillows. “How long is she gonna have to stay here?” A doctor spoke up. “Early contractions are nothing to mess with. She’s going to have to stay here for another week, and after that be on bedrest for a month. If she follows these instructions, it should hopefully be smooth sailing from here on out.”

Ben nodded, but he knew she would put up a fight against that. She wasn’t the type to just lay in bed all day. “Roll me close to her, I want to stay here with her.” Following his wishes, they rolled his bed next to hers. 

“Why don’t we let them have a moment?” Leia suggested, and soon everyone filed out of the room, leaving Ben alone with Rey. 

He took her hand in his, and gave it a soft kiss. “I’m so sorry Rey,” he started to say to her, even though she was in a state of deep sleep. “I should’ve protected you. I promise, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, or our son, ever again.” He released her hand, and it gently fell back to her side. 

Ben looked at the ceiling, feeling his own exhaustion begin to wash over him. It would be a long road to full recovery, for both of them, but he was going to be there for her every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	15. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is still in the medical wing recovering, and things are getting rocky with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

A week had passed since the incident, and Ben had gotten the clear to leave the medbay and return to the quarters. Rey, however, continued to have contractions for two more days after the attack. Thankfully, they had stopped and everything seemed to be okay. 

The four men confessed to attacking the couple, as they had no choice. They were found with blood on their clothing, and after quick testing, it was found to be Ben’s. Leia ordered that the men constantly be followed by guards, and have minimal contact with others. 

Once Ben was discharged, he insisted on staying with Rey, and slept on the couch in her room. She was awake and feeling better now, but staying in bed was already getting old. “I don’t care what they said, one small walk won’t hurt me.” Ben shook his head. “Listen, if it were up to me, I would let you get out of bed. But.. the doctors said you can’t right now, and it’s best if we listen to them.”

Rey wasn’t sure if it was her hormones, or just the fact she wasn’t able to get out of bed, but everything was irritating her nowadays. She rolled her eyes and pouted. Ben got up and went and sat on the end of her bed. 

“Oh c'mon now. No need to act all grumpy. In fact, I bet you’re just dying to smile right now, right?” He let out a chuckle. “Rey, whatever you do, don’t smile.” That was it, that always broke her. Her lips curled into a smile and she joined him in laughing. 

“There you go, see? Not bad at all.” He loved to hear Rey laugh, especially during a tough time like this. The moment was interrupted when Rey’s nurse came in. 

“Hey guys, I know you don’t like this Rey, but we need to check your cervix to make sure you’re still not dilating.” Rey’s smile dropped and she grimaced. She hadn’t had any issues with early labor in a few days, why were they still checking?

Ben immediately sensed her annoyance and frustration, and in result went to rub her leg. She shot him a look that said “Don’t you dare touch me right now” and he quickly removed the hand, not wanting to upset her more. 

After the whole ordeal was over, the nurse was washing up and turned to them with a smile. “Still no more dilation. Rey, I need to check with your doctor, but I think you’re in the clear to go home tomorrow.” Ben smiled at her, and the two hugged. “But,” the nurse started again, “you’ll have to be on bedrest for about a month. We don’t want you to overdue anything, your body is still fragile at this time. We’ll routinely check you, and if all is well, you’ll be able to resume normal activity then.”

Rey just nodded, but was very irritated. When the nurse left, she turned to Ben. “Do you believe this? Bedrest for a month?” She whined and flung herself back onto the pillows. Ben moved closer to her. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be there to keep you company, you’re not in this alone.” She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. 

“My mother is coming to visit, and she should be here soon. I’ll go find her, is that alright?” Rey nodded and Ben went to go find Leia and bring her back to the room. 

Rey adjusted herself in the bed, propping herself up so she could have a conversation with Leia. She took a glance around her hospital room, oh how she couldn’t wait to be out of here. 

Ben returned with Leia almost as soon as he left. “Hi Rey! How are you feeling today?” Rey smiled at her future mother-in-law. “I’m feeling fine, just awfully sick of staying in bed.” Leia chuckled, “Well, from what I hear, you’ll be having to do that awhile longer.”. Ben nudged his mom, as to say, “Not the time”.

Leia quickly understood and changed the topic. “Ben tells me you’ll be able to leave the medbay soon. At least you’ll get a change of scenery.” Rey nodded, “Yes, my nurse said that I should be able to return to our quarters tomorrow.” “Tomorrow? That’s great news!”

“I guess so. I’ll still have to be useless for another month.” Leia shook her head, and her Ben joined her on the bed, both sitting on either sides. “Oh, now don’t say that. You need to do what’s best for the baby.” Rey stared off across the room. “Yeah, I know. I just wish I could get out a little bit.”

Leia nodded. “I understand.” She put her hand up to her ear, getting a message. “I’m sorry to cut this visit short, but I am needed in the command room, something about assembling new droids.” She hugged both of them and was on her way.

Ben spoke up, starting to feel frustrated with Rey’s stubbornness. “I told you earlier, if the doctors allow it, I’ll gladly roll you around in a wheelchair. Take you wherever you want.” Rey rolled her eyes. 

She was afraid she would look weak, which is not something she wanted to do in front of everyone in the Resistance. It was bad enough she was the Jedi who got pregnant, now she was bed bound? The thought made her feel shame. Ben read her thoughts like a book. “Rey, no one is going to think you’re weak. You’re pregnant, and you’ve been through a lot.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I have been through a lot. None of this would’ve happened if you would have just stayed in the quarters that day!” She wasn’t quite yelling, but she was getting there. 

Ben matched her tone. “You’re saying this is my fault? If I recall correctly, I told you to get out of there that day!” Rey scoffed at him. “Oh yeah? I was supposed to just leave you there, for dead?”

Ben was feeling angry and confused, and didn’t know what to say. Why were they fighting? What was this argument even about?

The nurse returned with a doctor, but she could tell there was tension in the room. “Is this a bad time?” Rey glared at Ben, and then looked up at the two. “No, it’s fine. What’s the news?” The doctor smiled, even though he was the only one. “Rey, you’ve made excellent progress. I’m sending you home today.”

Ben returned the smile, “That’s great news!”, he turned to Rey, “Isn’t it?”. She crossed her arms, clearly still mad at him. She then looked at the doctors, and gave them a small smile. “Yes, thank you. When can I leave?” 

“We just have to get a few things settled and you should be on your way. It might take an hour or two.” Rey just nodded, and the two medical workers left the room. 

Ben turned towards her. “You know, you could’ve been a little nicer to them. They’re not the ones you should be upset with.” Rey swore she saw fire. “You’re right. YOU are the one I’m upset with! You clearly have no sympathy for what I’m going through.”

That one hurt. Ben took a minute to formulate a response. “Are you… are you kidding me? I have no sympathy for you? Who was the one who comforted you when you were sick? Who risked his life whenever he did so?”

Rey shot daggers with her eyes. “Well Ben,” her voice dripping with rage when she said his name, “if I’m such a burden to you, why don’t you go back to the First Order?” 

His heart sank, and he struggled to find the right words. “Who am I even talking to right now? Because I know for damn sure it’s not my fiance.” He regretted the last part, but it was too late to take anything back now. Rey sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. “What-what do you mean?”

Ben now had a tone that was more disappointed than angry. “I mean… if this is how things are going to be… I’m not sure if we should continue on with the wedding.” He stood up and left the room, turning around to get one last look at Rey, who hadn’t said anything. 

Rey sat back on the pillows, and let out a huff. Tears started to fill her eyes, she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. It was just a moment of anger, and now he didn’t want to marry her? Surely he didn’t mean it, she hoped. All she knew was that there was no way in hell she’d be staying in her quarters tonight. It was a good thing her old bedroom was still empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! As much as I love Reylo fluff, let's be real, I'm sure there is bound to be an argument or two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is doing well :) <3


	16. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still tense between Rey and Ben, and he is desperate to apologize to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Finn was already on his way to visit Rey in the hospital, and wasn’t expecting the scene he saw upon arrival. Rey was alone in her room, and crying profusely in her bed. 

“Woah Rey, what’s the matter? Where’s Ben?” He sat down in the bed next to her, gently putting an arm around her. “We, uh, got into a pretty bad fight. It was my fault, really. Damn these pregnancy hormones.”

Finn pulled her in for a hug now, and gave her a soft kiss on the head. “It’s okay. You guys will be able to work this out.” She sniffled and wiped her nose on her hand. “I don’t know Finn. He told me he doesn’t know if we should still get married.” Finn raised his eyebrows and gave her a confused look. “Oh. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. We all say things we don’t mean when we’re angry.”

Rey broke down crying, this time onto Finn’s shoulder. “Can I-can I please stay in my old room tonight? I can’t face seeing him right now.” Finn tried to hush her crying. “Tonight? They’re letting you leave?” Rey nodded. “Well of course you can stay in your old room. You’re always welcome there.” He pulled her back in and held her for a while. 

Ben returned back to their quarters. When he arrived, he took a vase and chucked it at the wall. 

Coincidentally, Hux happened to be walking by when Ben had his outburst in his quarters. This wasn’t an unfamiliar situation. There were many times back on the Finalizer when he overhead his fits. It was pretty hard to avoid, as Hux’s chambers were right down the hall from Ben’s. 

There was one time when Hux heard the commotion and tried to help him. However, Kylo wasn’t as responsive as he thought, and Hux paid for it by being force choked. But, he thought to himself, Kylo wasn’t Kylo anymore. He had seen the change in Ben, so he decided to risk it. 

Ben stood there, staring at the mess he had made, when he heard a soft knock on the door. Who could that possibly be? “Uh, who is it?” 

“It’s me, Hux. I just heard a crash and wanted to make sure everything is okay.” Ben opened the door, and Hux saw the smashed vase. “I fucked up. I fucked up big time.” Was all Ben said, and silently invited the ginger to come inside. 

Hux waited for Ben to start talking, he was scared he might ask the wrong question and upset him. Awkward silence filled the room for a moment, and Hux sat down on one of their chairs, while Ben paced the room. 

“Rey and I… we had a fight. A bad one.” Hux let out a deep breath, contemplating his next words carefully. “Ben, all couples disagree from time to time.” Ben shook his head. “No, no, this wasn’t just some small disagreement. In the heat of the moment, I told her we should reconsider the wedding.”

Hux’s mouth fell open. This wasn’t good. “I-uh-well, what did she say when you told her that?” He shook his head again, and put his hands up. “I don’t even know! I left before she said anything.” He punched the air. “I’m such an idiot!”.

Hux nodded to fill the empty space. He had no experience in this department before, so he wasn’t sure what to say. All he knew was that Ben needed some reassurance, and he had to help them fix this, and fast. 

“Why don’t you go back there and talk to her? That’s really all you can do right now. You need to fix this before it gets worse.” Ben seemed to calm at Hux’s advice, and then nodded. “You’re right. I should go.” He gestured to the mess, “Gods, I can’t believe I-” Hux cut him off. “Go. I’ll clean this up. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve cleaned something that you broke out of spite.” He finished his sentence with a small laugh, in an attempt to make Ben feel better, but didn’t receive the response he was looking for. Ben just looked at him, silently thanked him, and left. 

Ben ran back to the medical wing to talk to Rey. When he got to the front desk, he quickly said that he was there to see her. “Sorry. Rey was discharged about a half hour ago. Her room is empty and being cleaned now.” What? He thought to himself. Where the hell was she going?

“Do you know where she went? Or who she went with?” he asked aloud to the nurse. “Sorry sir, but that’s confidential information.” “She’s my fiance!” The nurse shrugged. “Policy is policy.”

He stepped back and left the medbay, clearly he was getting no information. Ben’s best bet would be to go to his mother, she would be disappointed in him, for sure, but she was the only one who could help right now. 

Finn rolled Rey into her old bedroom, and helped her up into the bed. He was able to find some spare blankets and pillows, so it was more cozy than ever. “Thank you Finn, for everything.” He put a hand on her arm. “That’s what friends are for. By the way, Poe is coming with dinner in a few minutes, is it alright if we eat dinner with you and hang out tonight?”

“Alright? That’s more than alright! If I have to stay put for a month, I’m definitely going to need company.” Finn chuckled in return, and the two talked for a few minutes, about Ben, and what she was going to do. 

“Knock, knock” Poe said as he opened the door. “Dinner delivery!” Finn got up to help, and gave Poe a quick peck on the cheek. “Aww you two are adorable!” Rey said, fanning her eyes as they started to swell with tears. 

“Rey? Are you okay?” Poe asked, clearly confused with this outburst of emotion. “I’m sorry.” she said, wiping her eyes, “Hormones. Plus everything with Ben I’m just so emotional today.” The two men gave her a look of understanding. They all decided not to mention Ben, and just enjoy their dinner together. 

When Ben arrived at Leia’s quarters, he pounded on the door fast and hard, urgently begging for her to open it. “Gods, what the hell is going on?” She said opening it to find her clearly flustered son. “Rey…. I…. fight… wedding….” he mumbled, still out of breath from the run over. “Just calm down and come in.” Leia said, guiding her son to the table. 

After he caught his breath and explained the situation to Leia, she sat there for a moment. “Ben, what were you thinking?” He looked down. “I don’t know. I wasn’t.” She nodded. “Well at least we can agree on that. Tell me, are you really having doubts about marrying her? Take the baby out of the situation.”

“No. I love Rey and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if we never had children.” Leia looked him in the eyes, “There’s your answer. Go get her.” Ben shook his head. “That’s the thing. I don’t know where she is. I went to talk to her in the medical wing but she had already been discharged.” She gave him a slap across the face, not too hard, just hard enough to bring him back to reality.

“Are you serious? She’s not with you or me, so she’s with Finn! Who else would she be with?” She dropped her voice a little, “Sometimes you really are your father’s son.” Ben gave a small smile when Leia said that. “You’re right.” He started to get up. “I gotta go.” Leia waved him off. “Be sure to tell her she was right!”

The three friends were having a good time hanging out after they finished eating. Laughter was filling the room when a knock was heard on the door. “Rey? Are you there? We should talk.” Rey’s face went white as she looked at Finn and Poe for support. They sat in silence when the knocking started again. 

“Please Rey…. I screwed up. I want to make things right.” Finn looked at her, when she started to speak. “Why? You already said you don’t want to marry me, what’s the point?” Finn and Poe grimaced, how did they get thrown in the middle? “Don’t be like that. Just let me in so we can discuss this!” Rey gestured to Finn to open the door, it wasn’t like she could get out of bed anyway. 

Ben stood there for a moment, staring at Rey. “Uh, we’ll give you two some privacy.” Poe said as he grabbed Finn’s hand and scurried out the room. 

“I don’t even know why I’m giving you the light of day right now.” Rey started, crossing her arms. “You don’t know how much you’ve upset me.” 

“That’s the thing Rey, I do know. I was stupid and shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. You’re right, I don’t know what you’re going through. From the throwing up to the hormones to now being on bedrest- you’re already sacrificing so much for our son.” 

Damn you, she thought to herself. Ben knew how to get her in all of her soft spots. Still, she felt the guilt within him, so at least she knew he wasn’t making any of this up. She started to tear up, for what felt like the millionth time today. “Did you mean it? We should reconsider getting married?” 

Ben swallowed. “No. It just a stupid attempt to get at you, and I regret it. I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. Rey, I want to be your husband, more than anything.” Now Ben was starting to tear up as well. 

“Ben, that hurt me in a way I didn’t even know was possible. It’s like I can’t look at you without hearing you spit those words at me.” Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes now. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to express how sorry I am” he started, voice raspy from trying to hold back the wall of tears that would spill out any second. “I would do anything, to show how sorry I am. Just, tell me what I need to do, and I’ll do it.” 

“I don’t need you to do anything. I just want you to think before you say anything like that again. Ben, I want to marry you. I lost control of my emotions earlier, and I regret that too.” Ben got closer to her and took her hand. “You don’t need to apologize. You had every right to be upset, and I reacted poorly. I promise, from here on out, I’ll never lash out at you. If there’s any disagreement, I promise to talk to you, like an adult.” 

Rey practically threw herself into Ben, giving him a hug. They embraced and cried for a few moments. They pulled back, and Ben wiped away Rey’s tears. “I love you.” Rey let out a soft laugh, “I love you too.” They shared a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the sound of Poe whispering outside. 

“I think they made up!” Followed by, “Shhhhh, they’re gonna hear you!” from Finn. 

Both Ben and Rey laughed, and then she called out to her friends. “Yes, yes! Now come in here!” Finn and Poe stumbled in, embarrassed that they were caught spying. “Does this mean the wedding’s still on?” Finn asked, with a look of hope on his face. 

Ben looked at Rey, then turned to the others. “Yes, the wedding is still on.” Finn and Poe gave short claps towards the couple, which made them laugh. 

“Come on now Rey, let’s get you back to the quarters.” Rey nodded, as Ben helped her get into her wheelchair. He turned to Finn and Poe, “Thanks for taking care of her.” They both smiled and Poe gave him a pat on the back as he rolled Rey out. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a close one! Thankfully, Reylo wedding is still a go. 
> 
> Also, I've decided from now on, I will not be posting on Saturdays. I want to use a day to rest and plan ahead, so keep that in mind! I loved reading your comments in the last chapter, Ben really got some hate haha! Thanks for reading, and keep those comments coming!


	17. All Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of bedrest, Rey goes to her doctor to get an update. Meanwhile, Leia, Finn, and Poe have been working to rebuild the Republic, and have an important question for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Ben was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Rey. This was part of his daily routine, which consisted of waiting on Rey day and night. He would never admit it to her, but he loved taking care of his future bride. Rey, on the other hand, wasn’t as thrilled. 

It had been a month since Rey was discharged from the hospital, and her growing bump was a clear indicator of the time that passed. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Rey was adjusting to her body getting bigger. She was also growing real tired of just staying in bed all day, and being unable to get up and move around. 

Though he wasn’t the best chef in the galaxy, Rey loved it when Ben cooked for her. It was a nice break from the typical food in the dining hall. She smiled when he brought in her breakfast, and he sat on the bed and ate with her. 

“So” he started, wiping his half-full mouth, “how are you feeling about the appointment today?” Rey swallowed the food in her mouth. “I’m a little nervous, but I think it should go okay. I’ve followed all the rules and haven’t felt any contractions.” She shrugged and went back to her toast.

“Yeah, I hope you get cleared. I know how much you hate staying in here all day.” Rey nodded, “Well, thankfully I have some great company.” She playfully nudged him, and he pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek. 

It was true, Ben was pretty much her only company during this time. Finn and Poe were both busy working with Leia to help establish a new Republic. A few months had passed since the fall of the First Order, so it was time. They made time to visit Rey, but she didn’t see them nearly as often as she used to. She was desperate to recover and help them; they asked for her opinions when they visited, but it wasn’t the same. 

Ben cleaned up their dishes while Rey did her hair in bed. He walked back into their bedroom, “You ready to do this?” She nodded and he helped her into her wheelchair. As they made their way to the medical wing, Rey silently was hoping she would get the approval to go off bedrest.

They checked in and soon were brought back to an exam room. Rey was happy to be in a normal exam room as opposed to the hospital room she stayed in after the attack. Ben helped her onto the table, and it wasn’t long before her nurse entered the room. 

“Rey, how are you?” She said with a smile, making her way to her chair. “Alright, just getting used to all this” Rey gestured to her bump. The nurse let out a soft laugh, “Well, I hate to break it to you, but it’s going to keep on growing.” Rey playfully rolled her eyes and also chuckled. 

“But as far as contractions go, you haven’t felt any correct? Otherwise you would’ve been here.” Rey nodded, “I haven’t felt a thing, besides him moving.” 

“Good! So today, we’re not going to be doing an ultrasound. I’m gonna check your cervix, and look at the baby’s heart rate through a monitor. If all is well, you’ll be taken off bedrest. Do you understand?” Rey nodded. 

After she checked Rey’s cervix, she looked up at the couple. “Everything looks perfect. No dilation or sign of it. I’ll hook you up to the monitor now to check the heart rate.” As she was preparing the tools, Ben squeezed Rey’s hand and smiled at her. “That’s a good thing!” he whispered. 

Once the monitor was up and running, Rey was trying to analyze the nurse’s face as she studied it. The screen was only illuminated for a minute before the nurse said “That confirms it. Rey, I am officially taking you off bedrest. You can return to your normal activities, but still keep them at a moderate level.” 

Rey nodded and could barely contain the excitement she was feeling. She leaned over and kissed Ben. “No more having to be my personal butler!” she said with a laugh, getting a grin out of him. 

“Okay, any more questions?” Rey looked back at Ben, “No, I think we’re all good.”. “Great, with that said, I’m sending you on your way. As always, come here if anything arises.” After that, the nurse left the room. 

Rey stood up to walk out, but her legs were shaky, and Ben had to help her. “I guess that’s what happens when you don’t walk for a month.” He said, supporting her. After a moment, she was able to find her standing. They began to walk back to their quarters, Ben not wanting to let Rey go. 

Ben started preparing lunch for the two, and Rey sat at the kitchen table watching. “You have no idea how good it feels to stand up and not be in bed!” He laughed as he gathered stuff from the fridge. Rey got up and went and hugged him from the back. 

“You know… she did say we can return to ALL normal activities now.” She said, giving him a seductive look. “Right now? What about lunch?” He spun around to face her, and she pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. “Lunch can wait.” She took his hand and guided him to their bedroom. 

They were woken up by a loud pounding on their front door. Ben gently woke up Rey. “Rey! We fell asleep! Someone’s at the door!” “Shoot!” was all she said, as they both scrambled to get dressed. 

Ben ran to open the door as Rey entered the living room, still tying up her outfit. He opened the door to find Finn. “Sorry to bother you guys. Rey?” he said, noticing her standing. “You’re off bedrest?” She nodded and smiled. “That’s great! Anyway, Leia wants to see you both. She said it’s important.” Rey made her way to the door, and the three left. When Finn wasn’t looking, Ben snuck her a wink, making her blush. 

When they entered Leia’s office, she was happily shocked to see Rey standing. “Oh Rey! You’re off bedrest!” She gave her a hug. “That’s a good thing. I’m glad you’re recovered.” 

Rey smiled back at her. “Me too. Now what did you need to talk to us about?” Leia gave Finn a smile, then returned her attention to Rey and Ben. “Well, you two know that we’re rebuilding the Republic. With the Republic comes the Senate. Finn and I have discussed it, and Rey, if you’ll take the position, we want you to be Supreme Chancellor.” 

Ben smiled at Rey, who stood in shock. “Really-? Me-?” Finn nodded. “You’ve shown great strength and dedication to the Resistance, which are both qualities needed in a leader.” Rey struggled to find words, looking at Ben. Through the Force, he told her, “You know what you need to do.” 

“I’ll do it.” The three others wrapped her in a group hug. Leia cupped her hands together. “Fantastic. There’s a lot that needs to be done. First of all, you need to appoint a Vice Chair, someone who will serve when you are unable to.” Rey quickly interjected, “Easy. Finn.”

Finn looked up to her and put a hand on his chest. “Really? Rey, I mean it, you don’t have to do that.” She stepped close to him, and took both of his hands in hers. “I know, but I want to. You are someone the Resistance looks up to.” He hugged her and thanked her. 

Leia smiled, and turned her attention to her son. “Ben, I am expecting you to serve in the Senate. Rey and Finn will help choose other members, but I am choosing you.” He looked his mother in the eyes, “I won’t let you down.” 

They simmered down and looked at Leia for next steps. “What are you looking at me for? She’s the one in charge” She said, pointing to Rey. The full impact of Rey’s new position fell on her, and she liked it. Never in her life did she imagine that she would be standing here, engaged, pregnant, and leading a Republic. Yet here she was, and she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you guys at the next chapter! :))


	18. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and everyone have a surprise up their sleeve for Ben and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I made up for it by adding extra fluff! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

It had been a week since Rey had been chosen as Supreme Chancellor, and her and Finn were working hard. They decided since they were starting off smaller, their Senate would only consist of ten people, as opposed to the 1,000 that the old Republic had. Rey was open to growing the Senate as their Republic grew. 

They had decided to officially announce Rey and Finn’s positions as well as the other members after Rey had the baby. Everyone in the Resistance knew what was going on, and many had their assumptions about what role Rey would be playing. Everyone seemed to be supportive- the backlash about Ben seemed to have simmered down- and Rey was grateful for that. 

It was a Saturday, and Rey and Ben were in their living room playing Dejarik on their table. They were interrupted by pounding on the door, causing the small holograms to disappear.   
Poe’s voice flooded the room. “Ben! Rey!” Rey gave Ben a confused look as he went to open the door. There stood Poe, out of breath and in a panic. “There’s an emergency in the Command Room!” Rey’s heart dropped, and her and Ben raced out of their quarters with Poe. 

They were walking with a quick pace (Ben insisted that Rey didn’t run), and Rey called out to Poe. “What’s the matter?” “I-I don’t know. We just need to get there.”

Rey couldn’t quite pick up the feeling in Poe. She felt he was anxious, but something felt off. Was he hiding something? They arrived at the Command Room and Poe let them enter the room first. It was dark, but then bright lights flooded their faces. 

“Surprise!” Rey put her hands over her mouth. There in the Command Room, were all her friends, streamers, and a banner that read “Congrats Rey and Ben!”

Poe laughed. “Welcome to your surprise baby and wedding shower!” Rey hugged Poe, and made her way to Finn and Leia. Ben turned to Poe, and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Uh, thanks for doing all of this. I know Rey is really happy.” Poe but his hand on Ben’s back. “You’re welcome. We’re really happy for you guys.” Ben smiled back, he didn’t say anything, but hearing that made him feel welcome in the Resistance. 

The two of them walked towards Leia and Finn. “I can’t believe this! You guys didn’t have to do this.” Rey exclaimed to the two of them. Ben wrapped his arm around her and kissed her check. “Really, we weren’t expecting this at all.” 

Leia smiled, “Well we wanted to celebrate you guys before the wedding. We all deserve to take a step back and celebrate.” Ben moved his arm, allowing Rey to go over and hug Leia. 

For the next hour, everyone sat around talking. There weren’t too many people there, it was Finn, Poe, Leia, Rose, Chewie, Lieutenant Connix, and a few others on Leia’s staff. Rey and Finn joked to themselves that they were only there in an attempt to get a seat in the senate. “Whatever,” Finn whispered, “they’re just jealous of you and Ben.”

That made Rey chuckle, but then was interrupted by Leia gathering everyone’s attention. “If everyone could find a seat, I have a few gifts for the couple.” Everyone got situated in a circle type shape, while Leia brought out boxes. 

“Mom, you didn’t have to-” Leia quickly cut off Ben. “Oh yes I did. This is my first grandchild you’re talking about. “First-?” “Oh please, I know there’ll be lots of little Reys and Bens running around in no time!” Ben rose his eyebrows and his eyes widened. 

Rey laughed at Ben’s expression. “Why the face? You never know what the future holds.” She started to sense Ben’s rising anxiety. She got closer to him. “I’m only joking! Let’s have this one first, and see how things go.” She rested a hand on her bump. 

Rey and Ben were overwhelmed by all the presents, which consisted mainly of baby clothes and blankets. They had decided to wait until after the wedding to get started on the nursery, but seeing all the clothes made Rey want to get a jump start. 

During the next few hours, everyone mingled and had a good time. Excitement started to buzz about the wedding, which was only a few weeks away. Rey and Ben were bombarded by questions about the baby, what the name was gonna be, how they were gonna decorate the nursery, and many other questions they hadn’t even begun to think about. 

After the party was over and most of the guests had left, it was just Ben, Rey, Finn, Poe, and Leia. “Thank you guys again, we really were not expecting this at all.” Rey said, gesturing to the decorated room around her. She hugged everyone, and her and Ben left to return to their quarters, taking all the gifts with them. 

When they arrived, Ben took all of the gifts to the empty bedroom, which would soon be their son’s nursery. Rey followed, and looked around the room. It was so plain, just white walls with a few empty shelves. She couldn’t help but tear up and start to cry. 

Noticing his fiance’s tears, Ben dropped the new clothes and pulled her into a hug. “Woah, woah. What’s the matter?” These damn hormones, she thought. “It’s just-everything’s so empty in here. How are we gonna get it ready before he’s born?”

Ben rubbed her head, “Shh it’s okay. You know what? I have an idea.” He left the room and came back with Luke’s lightsaber. Since the fall of the First Order, Rey had made her own lightsaber, which she kept in the living room. She used a yellow kyber crystal, as she wanted to change things up. By choosing yellow, she felt she was establishing herself as a Jedi. 

She wiped her nose. “What are you doing?” “Rey, my grandfather, my uncle, and you have trained with this. It’s inevitable that our son will too.” With that, he placed it on one of the shelves. 

He stepped back to admire it. “Not so empty anymore, is it?” Rey smiled. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this chapter was short! But.... we're super close to the wedding!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you all tomorrow!


	19. Final Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the wedding, and Finn and Poe insist on throwing Rey a bachelorette "party". On the other hand, Ben and Hux have a quiet night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

The last three weeks were full of last minute wedding planning, and Rey couldn’t believe that tomorrow was the big day. Her and Ben weren’t super traditional-Rey’s baby bump was proof of that- but they decided that Rey would stay with Finn the night before the wedding. 

Finn, being the friend he was, insisted that the two have a bachelorette “party” that night. Rey used the word “party” lightly because it would just be the two of them hanging out and eating snacks, and maybe Poe would stop by. 

Ben was originally going to just spend the night alone, but eventually decided to invite Hux over. After all, he was Ben’s best man in the wedding. 

Both Ben and Rey were feeling a mixture of emotions. They were both extremely excited to finally be married, but part of them couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. A year ago, if someone had told them they would be engaged and expecting a baby, they wouldn’t believe it for a second. Despite not expecting this, they were thankful that this was their reality. 

Back at Finn’s, the two of them were having a good time. They were talking about old memories, and the room was filled with the sounds of their laughter. Rey couldn’t help but feel bittersweet while they were reminiscing; they had come so far since their meeting on Jakku. 

Rey sighed as she looked at her dress, which was hanging in her old bedroom. Tomorrow, she would be getting ready here. Kira had already come in and set up everything, and Rey couldn’t wait to get everything on again. She was a little nervous that it wouldn’t fit anymore, but Kira had assured her that she had made all the necessary adjustments. 

After about an hour or so, Poe came into the room. “The party has arrived!” He was carrying a few bottles of alcohol. “Rey, Finn said you were having a bachelorette party, so let’s do this right!” Finn and Rey laughed. “I think you’re forgetting something.” Finn said and pointed to her belly. 

“Duh! I’m not stupid. This is for us, if you’re okay with it Rey. I don’t want you feeling left out.” Rey shook her head. “No worries, you’re right, this is a ‘party’.” She said, making air quotes with her hands when she said it. Poe half yelled out in excitement, and opened the first bottle. 

On the other hand, Hux and Ben were having a relaxing night. They had dinner, and mainly talked about tomorrow. “You know Ben, I can’t believe how far we come. I mean really, look at us now and compare it to us a few months ago!” Ben smiled, “I know. It still amazes me that even though we’re here, you still manage to constantly annoy me.” Hux laughed. “Oh don’t act so perfect.” 

As the night progressed, the two men started talking about their past with the First Order, and then moved onto Rey. “If it wasn’t for her, I don’t know where we would be. I certainly wouldn’t have been a spy, I still would’ve been too frightened.” Ben nodded and agreed. Hux was right. If Rey had never entered the picture, who knows where he would be right now. 

Eventually, Hux stood up to leave. “Well, I’ll leave you alone to get a good night’s rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ben waved as he stood up and began to clean up some of their dishes. 

Back at Finn’s quarters, he and Poe had fallen fast asleep, partially from all the drinks they had. The three friends had a good time, but once Finn and Poe started winding down, Rey retired to her old room. She was lying in her old bed, staring at the ceiling bed, and looked over at the clock. 

What was Ben doing right now? Was he thinking about her? Was he anxious for tomorrow? Would he like her dress? Questions circled through her mind, and she felt anxiety starting to fill in her stomach. She crossed through the bathroom to see Finn and Poe, who were passed out in Finn’s bed. She quietly slipped out to go and see Ben, he was the only one she wanted to see right now. 

Ben was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he swore he heard the front door open. He quickly rinsed his mouth and called out “Hello? Is someone there?” Just as he finished the last question, Rey was there in the bathroom doorway. 

“Rey? I thought you didn’t want to see me until tomorrow.” She walked into the bathroom and hugged him. “I needed to see you now.”

“Did something happen?” Rey shook her head. “No, I just was feeling anxious and knew seeing you would help me feel better. He took her hand and sat her down at the kitchen table while he got her a glass of water and brought it over. 

“Care to elaborate?” he said, joining her. “Oh, it’s nothing bad. I’m just excited for tomorrow. I can’t believe that it’s finally here, and it’s actually happening.” He smiled back at her. “Me too. I can’t wait.”

She leaned in and kissed him. When they broke, the two of them talked for an hour or two. They talked about their expectations for tomorrow, and their hopes for the future. They talked about the baby, who he’d look like, who he’d ACT like, as well as an abundance of other things. Rey didn’t even realize it was two in the morning until she looked at the small clock on their stove. 

“Oh shoot! I better go. I don’t want them waking up and freaking out about where I am.” Ben nodded and walked her to the door. He kissed her, “I’ll see you later, Mrs. Solo”. Rey laughed in the kiss, “Hey not yet! I better go enjoy my last few hours of freedom.” That made him laugh, and he pulled her by the waist in for another quick kiss. 

As Rey was walking back to Finn’s quarters, she couldn’t help but feel warm inside when thinking about how Ben called her “Mrs. Solo”. For all her life, she was “just Rey”. By adding the new last name, a part of her would feel whole again. She would belong to a family. 

Rey quietly slipped into her old bedroom, and decided to peek in on Finn and Poe, to make sure that they were still asleep. When she opened the adjoining door from the bathroom, a small ray of light filled the room, and she could see them both, sleeping. To her surprise, Finn started stirring and woke up, and saw her. 

“Rey-?” He stumbled out, still half asleep. “Are you okay?” She quickly searched for the right thing to say. “Oh, just fine. I just wanted to check up on you guys.” Finn, now fully awake, could see through her lies. He chuckled, “How’s Ben?”.

Shocked at his revelation, she jokingly scowled at him, and shooed him with her hands. “Oh! You’re still drunk! Go back to sleep!” She finished with a quiet laugh. 

“Okay sure. Act like I don’t know what I’m talking about.” He laid back down next to Poe, still laughing softly. “Goodnight Rey.” She smiled and started to leave. “Goodnight Finn.” 

She laid back in the bed and felt sleep starting to overcome her. Before she fully fell asleep, she looked over at the clock. Only a few more hours until she’d be up, getting ready, and then becoming Ben’s wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Are you ready for the wedding? Cause I sure am! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Rey and Ben get ready for the wedding, and officially tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 100+ kudos! I can't believe all the love this story has gotten and I'm so grateful :) this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars

Kira and her hair and makeup team were already working on Rey before Ben even woke up. Rey was just wanting natural makeup, and she had already planned on wearing her hair partially down. Despite not being super elaborate, Kira and the team wanted to make sure everything was perfect and would last the whole day. 

Poe had left early in the morning, leaving Finn to stay with Rey as she was getting ready. He was sitting across from her, as her hair was getting done. “So, are you excited? I can’t believe this day is already here.” She smiled and tried to nod as her head was getting tugged back. 

“Me either. I can’t wait though.” After Rey’s hair was finished, they started working on her makeup, and a knock was heard at the door. Finn turned to Rey, “Are you expecting anyone?” Rey shook her head, and Finn got up to answer it. 

“Here comes the bride!” Leia exclaimed, walking in, carrying a tray. “I brought some breakfast for you two, it’s best that you eat now.” Rey smiled and the artist doing her makeup moved out of her way so Leia could come over and hug her. 

“You already look so beautiful! Ben’s gonna love it.” She stood back and admired Rey, then cupped her cheek. “I’m so happy for you Rey.” She pulled her into another hug. When she stood back, Leia took a deep breath. “Okay. Sorry for interrupting, I know you guys have a tight schedule.” She gestured back to the chair and Rey sat back down. 

Leia joined Finn and she visited with the two of them for a while, and once again stood up, and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a large silver circular amulet. “Rey, there’s no pressure whatsoever to wear this, but I wanted you to have it. I never knew my mother, but I was given this. It belonged to her, and now that you’re joining our family, I think you should have it.”

Rey had small tears in her eyes, and she quickly fanned them away, not wanting to mess up the hard work that her makeup team had already done. “It’s beautiful. I’d be honored to wear it today.” Leia reached around Rey’s neck and put the necklace in place. “It looks perfect.”

Rey felt the amulet in her hands, it really was symbolic. Although she might be taking the last name Solo, she would be joining the Skywalker legacy, and she was so thrilled to be doing so. 

“I better actually get going now.” Leia said. “I have one more stop to make then I have to get ready myself. I’ll be back a little later. I love you.” She gave Rey a kiss on the cheek, and gave Finn a hug, and left the room.   
Kira had sent only two of her team members to assist Hux and Ben with getting ready. They weren’t doing anything particularly special, but Leia insisted that they got their hair done by a professional. The two men were in the living room when the door opened. 

“Knock, knock!” Leia said, entering the room. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’ before I went to go get ready.” She came over closer. “How are things going?” Ben smiled. “Just fine. We just need to get dressed and then we’ll be ready to go.” 

Leia nodded, “Good, good. I just saw Rey, she’s looking forward to later.” Ben’s eyes lit up. “You did? How does she look?” Leia laughed at her son’s reaction. “Why should I tell you? You’ll be seeing her pretty soon.” Ben pouted, but was only half serious about it, which also caused Hux to laugh a little. 

“Oh please, Ben. What do you think? She looks amazing.” Still looking down, a smile spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to see her at the end of the aisle. Leia walked over and gave him a tight squeeze. “I’m so excited for you guys.”

“Me too. Thanks, for everything you’ve done. For me, for Rey, and the baby.” Leia smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. I’d do it all over again if it meant we were where we are today.” Ben hugged his mother, and she got up to leave. “I need to go start getting ready myself. I’ll see you out there. I love you Ben.” “Love you too.”

The door closed and Ben looked over at Hux, who made a kissy face at him. He jokingly mocked Ben, “Awww, does Ben love his mommy?” Ben waved a hand at him and rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up.”

Rey and Ben chose a beautiful location for the ceremony. Outside, about a half mile away from the main base, was a small terrace that overlooked a lake. Finn and Rey had found it accidentally, months before she found out she was pregnant. It was so peaceful, and Rey knew immediately it was where the wedding should be held when it came time to choose a venue. 

Since the guest list was small, there was enough room for both a ceremony and a reception space. Leia, Rey, and Ben had finalized all of the decorations, and both spaces were looking spectacular. The bride and groom hadn’t seen it yet, but Leia had. She knew that it was perfect. 

Finn had gotten dressed while finishing touches were being put on Rey’s hair and makeup. He and Hux were wearing the same thing, just a white shirt and black pants. Ben was wearing an all black ensemble, and it slightly resembled the clothing he wore back as Kylo Ren. 

Kira knocked on the door, “Finn, are you ready? We need some help getting Rey into her outfit. He opened the door and was facing her. “Yes, let’s go.”

Once she was finished getting dressed, Rey took a moment to observe herself in her outfit. She had tried it on before, but something felt different standing in it on her actual wedding day. Also, her bump was larger, but for some reason, she thought it fit in. The necklace that Leia had gifted her also fit in fantastically with everything, it was the missing link Rey didn’t know she needed. 

The rest of Kira’s team had left, having completed their job. Kira went up to Rey and adjusted her hair. “You look great. Are you happy with everything?” Rey nodded. “Yes, thank you so much for all of your help.” Kira gave her a side hug. “I’m headed out then. I’ll see you two at the ceremony.” She walked out, leaving Finn and Rey alone. 

Finn took Rey’s hands. “You look fantastic Rey. I’m so happy for you and Ben. If anyone deserves this, it’s you.” She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you Finn. You’re like a brother to me, I don’t know where I would be without you.” He smiled, and the two stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to let go. Eventually they had to, when they heard a knock at the door. 

It was Poe. Although he wasn’t a part of the wedding party (which only consisted of Finn and Hux), Rey invited him along to walk with her, Finn, and Leia to the venue. “Wow. Rey, you look beautiful.” She smiled and hugged Poe too. He and Finn were both so supportive of Rey throughout this, well, besides their one argument, but they overcame it together. 

Not too much later, Leia let herself into the room, and was also shocked at how great Rey looked in her dress. “Rey…” she started, walking over to the girl. “You are the most beautiful bride.” She gave her one more fast hug, and the guards who would be escorting them arrived at the door. Leia squeezed Rey’s hand. “Ready to do this?” Rey looked at everyone in the room, then smiled. “More than ever.” 

Hux and Ben were already on their way to the venue, and found that the guests had arrived. They had gotten word that Rey and company were arriving shortly, so they took their places at the altar. Ben standing next to the officiant, and Hux standing further back behind him. 

Rey and Leia stood back, blocked by the guards, while Poe found his seat and Finn made his way down the aisle, standing adjacent from Ben. 

When he received the signal from the guards, the officiant gestured for everyone to stand. Ben took a deep breath, and turned around to see Rey, and there she was, arm in arm with his mother. A few weeks before the wedding, Rey asked if Leia would give her away, as she was the closest thing to a mom that she had. 

At first, Ben fought to keep the tears back, but he couldn’t help it. He thought Rey looked absolutely stunning- the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t believe that this was it, the moment they would become husband and wife. In that moment, as Rey made her way down the aisle towards him, it felt like they were the only two people in the entire galaxy. 

Finally, Rey was standing in front of him, tears in her eyes as well. Leia hugged her, and gestured to Ben to take her hand. She looked into his eyes, and gave him the brightest smile she could conjure, and he returned the favor. 

They stood in front of the officator, hand in hand, and held onto every word he said. Rey and Ben decided to write their own vows, and when it was time to share them, Ben went first. 

“Rey, even though we met under bad circumstances, I knew that we always had a connection. Over time, I realized that I was falling in love with you, and wanted to spend the rest of my days with you. I didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve shown that love will always prevail, and never gave up on me. You’ve helped me submerge from the darkness and come back to the light, and that’s something I can never pay you back for. I can’t wait to see you become a mother to our son, and any other children we may have. I love you, and promise to be the best husband and father I can be.” 

Rey smiled and reached out, wiping the tears from his eyes. She took a deep breath as she began to read her vows. 

“Ben, I love you. You’ve given me something I’ve never truly had: a sense of family. Before I met you, I was lost. I am so grateful that you opened your heart up to me and to the light. You’ve proven to me that everyone has a second chance, and anyone is capable of finding love. I couldn’t be more thrilled to start our family and start this new chapter of our lives. I love you more than anything, and can’t imagine my life without you.” 

It was Ben’s turn now to wipe Rey’s tears. After a moment, the officiator turned to Ben. “Ben, do you take Rey to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?” He smiled at Rey. “I do.”

The officiator then turned to Rey. “And do you, Rey, take Ben to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?” She looked at Ben and gave him a wink. “I do”. 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Ben grabbed Rey’s face and pulled her in for a kiss, and everyone clapped and cheered. “I’d like to introduce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Solo!” The clapping continued, and Rey and Ben walked down the aisle, and everyone started filing out to start the receiving line.

Many people passed Rey and Ben, hugging them and giving them congratulations. The last person to make their way to them was Leia. She took both of them in her arms at the same time, then pulled back and put her hands on Rey’s bump. “I’m so proud of you two. I love you both so much. Rey, I’m honored to call you my daughter.” After another hug, the three of them made their way to the reception space. 

The reception was full of music, laughter, joy, and of course, cake. Everyone was so happy for Rey and Ben, and were excited to be there with them celebrating the marriage. It seemed like the night flew by, and before they knew it, everyone was getting ready to head out. 

Before they had the chance, Ben got everyone’s attention. “Before anyone leaves, Rey and I wanted to express our gratitude. Thank you, all of you, for being here today. Not only that, I personally want to thank you for being so welcoming. I appreciate it.” Everyone clapped after he finished his speech, and Rey and Ben kissed. 

Everyone left, and headed back to the base, leaving Rey and Ben alone. They walked to the edge of the terrace, looking at the lake and the stars above. Ben put his arm around her, and kissed the side of her head. “My wife, Mrs. Solo” she smiled, and turned towards him. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” He chuckled. 

They stood there for a while, taking everything in. They could tell it was getting late, so they made their way back to their quarters, to spend their first night together as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the wedding!


	21. From Honeymoon to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben return to the base after their honeymoon, and Finn and Rey have some important business to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

For their honeymoon, Rey and Ben took the Millenium Falcon and explored the galaxy, stopping at various planets to see what they had to offer. Unfortunately, the two weeks were up and it was time for them to return home. 

Back at the base, Finn and Poe decided to surprise them by decorating their quarters. They put a banner up in their living room that read “Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Solo!” as well as a few balloons. They also put the rest of the wedding cake in the freezer, so Rey and Ben could eat it later. 

Poe finished the banner when he turned to Finn. “How does it look?” Finn stepped back to look at it. “Good. We should go, they’ll be back anytime now.” Poe nodded and the two of them started to leave, and Finn placed a card on their table. 

Rey and Ben docked the Falcon and made their way to the quarters. When they entered, they were shocked to see the decorations in the living room. “Aww!” Rey exclaimed, “Who did this?” Ben picked up the card and handed it to her. “I think this will tell you.”

She smiled and opened it up. “Dear Rey and Ben, welcome home! We hope you enjoy the decorations, and are enjoying the married life. Love, Finn and Poe.” She put the card down. “Aww, that’s so sweet!”

Rey plopped down on their sofa and took off her shoes. “Ugh, I’m so tired, I feel like I could sleep for days.” Ben laughed and took their bags to their room to start to unpack. Rey laid down, and eventually fell asleep. 

She woke up in her and Ben’s bed. Confused, she looked over at the clock, which read 1:00 am. When she fell asleep, Ben must’ve carried her into bed. He was passed out next to her. Rey didn’t eat dinner, and her rumbling stomach was a sign of that. She got out of bed and ventured into the kitchen. 

There wasn’t much in their fridge, due to the fact that they were gone the past two weeks. Fortunately, Rey discovered the rest of the wedding cake. She knew Ben was wanting to save it for their first anniversary, but a few bites wouldn’t hurt. 

Out of nowhere, Ben appeared behind Rey. “What’s going on?” She jumped. “Ben! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!” He laughed. “Little late night snack?”

She looked down and quickly back up at him. “Sorry, I was hungry, and this was all we had!” She put her hands up, and all he did was laugh. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” He went over to a drawer and grabbed himself a fork, then joined Rey at the table. 

“I thought you wanted to wait to eat it?” Ben, with his mouth already full, stopped chewing. “Oh. You’re right. Oh well.” He shrugged and continued eating. Rey laughed, “You’ve changed your mind? Just like that?” 

“It’s just a cake Rey. All that matters from the wedding is that you’re my wife.” She smiled at him. “Plus…” He started. “If we weren’t eating the cake right now, I wouldn’t get to do this!” He yelled as he smeared a piece of frosting across her face. 

“You did not.” She said, wiping her face and chuckling. “It’s on.” She took a bigger piece and got it all over his cheek. This continued on for a moment or so, the kitchen filling with the sounds of their laughter. Eventually they decided they should actually eat some of it, then cleaned up and went to bed. 

Rey was getting ready in the bathroom for a meeting she had with Finn today. Since the pressure of the wedding was gone, and she still had time to prepare for the baby, they decided to meet to discuss more Senate members. 

Ben had still not woken up, and Rey was about to leave. She peeked into their bedroom and saw him fast asleep. On one hand, Rey didn’t want to wake him up, but she also knew he would be worried if he woke up and saw her gone. She made her way to the edge of the bed and gently nudged his leg.

He started to stir, and opened his eyes once he realized Rey was there. “Rey? What are you doing?” “I’m leaving. Going to a meeting with Finn.” She smiled at Ben, who nodded, and quickly fell back onto his pillow. 

Finn was in his office-yes, his office- waiting for Rey. He knew that now her and Ben were married, most of her attention would shift to getting ready to meet her son. However, they had a Republic to rebuild, and he wanted to knock out deciding who would be the members of the Senate.

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed, walking into the room and hugging him. “I’m so happy to see you. Thanks for decorating, that was so sweet!” He smiled and she sat down in a chair across from him. “You’re welcome. How was the honeymoon?” “Oh fantastic! It was so amazing seeing parts of the galaxy I’ve never dreamed I’d see. But, that being said, I am glad to be back home.” He smiled and nodded, “I bet. We all sure missed you around here.” The two continued to catch up for a little bit, then turned their attention to their business. 

“So far,” Finn started, “We have one member, Ben. That means we need nine more.” Rey nodded, clearly in thought. “What about Poe?” Finn shook his head, shocked that Rey had made the suggestion before he had. “He’s been a fantastic lead pilot, surely he knows how to lead and make decisions.” Finn nodded, “I couldn’t agree more.” Rey smiled, “Okay, eight more to go now.”

After a few hours of discussing it, they finally found their list. Serving in their Senate would be: Ben Solo, Poe Dameron, Kaydel Ko Connix (formerly Lieutenant), Vi Moradi, Rose Tico, Armitage Hux, Former Admiral Gial Ackbar, as well as two of Leia’s most trusted assistants, Sara Graven and Maree Dara. 

Each of these individuals had demonstrated leadership and compassion during the Resistance’s fight against the First Order. Rey and Finn knew that they were well respected, and many people would look up to them. 

Finn assured Rey that he would reach out to everyone and confirm that they were in. Rey stood up and excused herself back to her quarters. Finn wrapped a few more things up, and went to find Poe. He couldn’t wait to tell him the news. 

Poe was on his way to Finn’s quarters, as the two were planning on hanging out for a while then getting dinner. He and Finn both made it to the front door at the same time. “Hey!” Finn exclaimed, Poe noticed he seemed to be in a more cheerful mood than usual. 

“Come in, I need to ask you something.” Poe gulped, not sure what to expect next. “I just was in a meeting with Rey. If you’re wanting to, we want you to serve in our new Senate.” Poe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For years he dreamed of the end of the First Order, and the Republic being reinstated. Now, here he was, being asked to serve in the Senate? He felt overjoyed.

He hugged Finn so fast, Finn swore he almost fell over. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” Finn laughed and hugged him back. “So, I’m assuming that’s a yes?” He joked, making Poe roll his eyes, and back up a few feet. 

“Are you kidding? Of course it’s a yes! My stars, I love you!” He realized what he said. Both him and Finn froze. “You-you what?” 

Poe moved back closer to Finn, and grabbed his hands. “I do. I-I love you. I’ve felt this way for a long time, but didn’t know how to say it. But it’s true! I love you Finn!” Finn reacted by pulling him in for a deep kiss. “I love you too.” The two men laughed and embraced. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Reylo, I wanted to get some more FinnPoe in the story!
> 
> Also, I have an important announcement: I have decided there will be 26 chapters in this story, meaning we only have five more chapters left! I want to thank everyone who's made my first fanfic so successful, and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters. 
> 
> Love you all!


	22. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start to toss around name ideas for their son, and Rey asks for help from Finn and Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

The last month and a half had flown by. Everyone who had been chosen by Rey and Finn for the Senate had graciously accepted, and they had started to work a little. They all wanted to lay down some groundwork before the official announcement was made, which was planned for three months for now, after Rey’s son was born. 

Rey was seven and a half months pregnant now, and her bump was a tell tale sign of it. She was really starting to feel uncomfortable, and she had the tendency to just lay low when she wasn’t required to work. 

Ben and Rey had finally started to make progress on the nursery. Finn and Poe offered to paint the walls for them, and they chose a light green color. They all agreed that changing the white walls added a whole new dimension, and made the room a lot brighter. 

They managed to gather a few furniture items from around the base, and Ben was working to restore them for the nursery. However, they were unable to find a crib, so the guys were working on building one from scratch. Rey was thrilled to see Finn and Poe getting along with Ben. 

One evening, Rey and Ben were in their living room, reading. Rey was lying down with her head in Ben’s lap, when she suddenly slammed her book shut and put it down. Ben, noticing something was wrong, closed his book as well.

“Ben,” she started, sitting up and putting her hands on her bump, “we don’t have a name for our son.” He sighed, and put his book next to Rey’s on the table. “Well thankfully he isn’t going to be here for another month or so.” Rey stuck out her bottom lip, giving Ben a small pout. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. You wanna talk names? Let’s talk names.” Rey took a deep breath. “You see, that’s the thing. I don’t even know where to start!” Ben squinted as he scanned her face, trying to see what was on her mind. “You’re lying. I can sense that you’re holding back.”

“I’m just afraid you won’t like it.” Ben gave her a smile. “Just say it.” She took another deep breath and paused for a moment. “It’s… Luke.” Ben froze for a moment, clearly taken back by the suggestion. He and Luke had conflict, but ultimately he was his uncle, and was very important to everyone in his family. 

“Ben, say something.” He snapped out of it. “No, I mean, I like it. If that’s what you really want-” Rey cut him off. “I don’t even know what I like! Do you have any ideas?” He thought for a moment. “I don’t have any name ideas, but I know what we should do.” He got up from the couch and went into their bedroom, and came back with a notepad and a pen. 

“Here we go. Every time either of us comes up with an idea, write it down. Eventually we can figure one out.” Rey nodded and watched him write out “Names” then further down write “Luke”. Gods, how she loved his handwriting. He put the notepad down on the table, and sat back down. Rey picked up her book again, her moment of anxiety passing, and laid back down in Ben’s lap. She looked up at him, and he was once again engrossed in his reading. “I love you.” she said. Without looking up from the book, he chuckled. “I know.” 

The next day, Rey was eating lunch with Finn and Poe in Finn’s office. Rey was mid sentence when the baby kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to flinch. “Woah, woah, are you okay?” Finn said, starting to get up to go to her. As soon as the baby started, he stopped. Rey exhaled, “Oh, I’m fine! Sometimes he just likes to kick the hell out of me.” She laughed, leaving Finn and Poe confused. 

“I’m sorry, that sounds really horrible Rey.” Finn said, returning to his seat and food. She shrugged, “It’s really not that bad. I’m just getting super anxious to meet him.” Both the men nodded. “We’ll probably be done with the crib soon, sorry it’s taking longer than we thought.” Poe said.

“It’s fine, I’m not worried about that. It’s just…” Finn raised an eyebrow. “Just what?” “We’re trying to pick out a name for him, and I feel like Ben is going to hate all of the ideas I have.” Poe waved a hand at her. “Please, I’m sure he’s bound to like ONE idea. Speaking of, what are they?”

She took another bite of her lunch and looked down. Once she swallowed, she looked up again to meet the eyes of her friends. “I have two, but I’ve only told him one.” She paused. “I told him that I liked Luke.” 

“And how did he react to that?” Finn asked. “I don’t know, he seemed kind of weird. We decided to put out a notepad and just add names as we think of them. I mean, we have time to figure it out, it’s not like he’s gonna be born tomorrow.” She finished, gesturing to her bump. 

Both men nodded, and Poe broke the silence. “Wait, you said that you had TWO ideas. What was the other one?” Rey shook her head and put up her hands. “It’s nothing. I doubt Ben will go for it.” “Rey,” Finn started, moving his chair towards her, “this is your baby too. What is the other name?”

“Umm… it’s…. Han.” It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Rey felt a tinge of embarrassment after she said her suggestion out loud, and it was her to break the silence this time. “I know, I know, it’s stupid. Ben doesn’t need a walking reminder of his past.” Finn shook his head, “No, I think it’s good. You should talk to him, you never know what he’ll say.” Poe nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe I will.” Rey said. “In the meantime, do you two have any ideas?” Poe smirked. “Rey, I’m so glad you asked. I, in fact, know exactly what you’re going to name your son.” His cockiness caused Rey to chuckle. “Go for it.” 

He took a deep breath, acting as if he was about to change the galaxy with what he was about to say. “Why, Poe of course!” Finn and Rey burst out laughing. Poe pretended to be hurt. “Wh-what?” He said, putting his hand on his chest.

Still laughing, Rey responded. “You know what? I’ll run it by Ben. But I don’t see any problems with it.” She looked over at the clock and yawned. “I think I’m gonna get going, I need to take a nap.” She didn’t know if it was because she was getting bigger, or if it was her body getting ready to go through labor, but Rey had been more tired than normal lately. 

She hugged both of them, and before she left, Finn grabbed her hands. “Seriously though, you two should name him whatever you want, don’t listen to anyone else.” She smiled and nodded, then left the office. 

When Rey arrived back at her quarters, Ben was gone. He had been spending more time with his mother, and Rey was happy the two were working on their relationship. Since he was gone, she decided to listen to her heart, which told her to write “Han” on the baby name list. 

She went over to grab a pen, then went to pick up the notepad. Under “Luke”, Ben had written another name. She was surprised to see he had contributed at all, but once she reviewed the name he’d written, she realized it was perfect. “Han” or “Luke” would work as a middle name- but Rey knew Ben’s suggestion would absolutely be the name of their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, suspense! What do you think they're going to name the baby? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you Sunday!


	23. Feeling Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the birth gets closer, Rey and Ben decide to take a childbirth class after listening to Leia's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the end notes for an important announcement!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey stood in the kitchen, looking at her calendar. “Ben! Do you know what today is?” Coming out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants, Ben walked up next to her. “What? What is it?”

She put a finger on the day. “I’m eight months, we’re officially a month away from meeting our son!” He smiled, looking at the calendar. “Wow. I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun.” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. 

After that, he knelt down and put his hand on Rey’s bump. “Do you hear that? You won’t be able to hide in there forever!” He said, starting to laugh. 

Rey stood there, laughing as well. She loved it when Ben talked to the baby, a habit he recently picked up. He insisted that Rey try talking to the baby too, but she felt silly everytime she tried. Ben stood up and turned his attention back to Rey. 

“We better get going. My mother’s expecting us for lunch soon.” Rey nodded, and grabbed Ben’s hand. They left their quarters to go meet Leia. 

Leia was putting the finishing touches on lunch when Ben and Rey started knocking. She went over and opened the door. “Oh please! How many times have I told you that you don’t need to knock?” She said, slightly laughing. 

Rey and Ben both hugged her. “How’s my grandson doing? Still nameless?” Ben and Rey gave each other a knowing look. They had already determined the name of their son, but had decided they wanted to keep it a secret until he was born. 

Rey rubbed her neck. “Uh, yeah. We’re still trying to figure it out.” Leia nodded. “No worries! Hell, we didn’t know his name until he was a week old.” She gestured to Ben. “Wait what-” Leia cut him off. “Oh hush. Now come in! Lunch is just about ready.”

After they had finished eating, they were talking about everything that still had to be done before the baby was born. The nursery was just about done, Ben and the guys just had to finish the crib, but he assured the two women that it would be done next week. 

“So Rey, not to put you on the spot, but how are you feeling about actually giving birth?” Rey swallowed. She hadn’t really thought about that. Childbirth wasn’t really something that she had been exposed to, and all she knew was that it was painful.   
“I don’t know.” She said, looking at Ben. “I’m not sure what to expect.” Leia nodded and gave her understanding look. “Have you ever considered doing a childbirth class? I’m sure your nurse would offer you that.”

Rey shifted awkwardly in her seat. “I guess we should consider doing that.” She looked over at Ben. “Unless you don’t think so?” He turned to look back at Rey. “This is you having the baby, it’s up to you. If you want to do a class, then I’ll be right there with you.”

Rey nodded. “I think it’s a good idea.” Leia smiled, “Okay! If you want, I can arrange it for you.” “I would appreciate that, yes.” 

The three of them talked for a while longer, mainly about the baby, and what Rey should expect during childbirth. Leia found both of their facial expressions comical when she explained the gruesome details. “Just wait until the class!” She kept saying with a laugh. 

When they returned to their quarters, Rey sat down on the couch, cradling her bump with a concerned look on her face. Sensing her stress and anxiety, Ben quickly joined her. “What’s the matter? You’re worried.” 

She nodded, still staring off in the distance. “Yeah. It… it all just sounds so horrible.” Her voice started to break at the end of her sentence. She turned to Ben and started bawling. Without saying a word, he pulled her in and let her cry on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know if I can do this!” She got out between sobs. He grabbed her face and brought it up to his. “Rey, are you kidding me? You of all people can do this! You’re so strong, you’ve carried our son this whole time.” He was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. 

She sniffled. “Ben, I’m scared. Not just of the actual birth part, but everything that comes after. Will I even be a good mom?” Ben smiled. “See, that’s the thing Rey. You don’t have to be scared, because I’ll be there with you. And I know you’re gonna be a great mom. You’ve already shown that through your pregnancy.” 

She smiled at him. “I love you so much.” He pulled her back in and held her for a long time. “I love you too.”

A week later came the day Rey was dreading: the class. It was going to be just her and Ben and the nurse, so she was nervous about it being awkward. However, she was more nervous about what they would be learning. She finished getting ready and her and Ben made their way to the medical wing.   
They checked in and were taken to a different style room. It was pretty much the same as a normal exam room, however there was no exam table, and Ben swore it was a little bigger. 

It wasn’t too long before the nurse arrived. “Hey you two!” she said happily, and Rey almost resented her cheerfulness. After all, Rey was the one who was going to have to go through this. “I’m so glad that you guys decided to do a quick course. I’m going to go over expectations, and give you techniques to make it easier. Also, I want to answer every question you may have.” 

The two of them nodded. The nurse went over the basics of labor and delivery, and thankfully Leia had prepared them for what they were hearing in the class. Rey still shuddered though at the thought of actually having to push out a baby, but she was getting more used to the idea. 

The nurse had the two of them try different birthing positions, and Ben couldn’t take it seriously, and was trying desperately to hold it together. Rey sensed this, and nudged him when the nurse wasn’t paying attention. 

Finally, the nurse sat down across from the two of them. “So, what questions do you two have?” Rey didn’t even get to open her mouth before Ben started asking questions. “I just want her to be comfortable, is there anything we can do about the pain?”

The nurse gave him an understanding look, but she knew that her answer wasn’t going to leave either one of them satisfied. “Unfortunately, not really. But I don’t want this to worry you guys. Rey, Ben and I will be there with you to support you.”

“And Leia.” Ben looked at Rey, a little shocked. “What? Your mother has been a huge support system, and this is her first grandchild. I want her in there with me.” Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. 

Nodding her head, the nurse agreed that it was a good idea, and said Rey could have anyone she desired to have in the room. Ultimately, she decided it would just be Leia and Ben, since they were her family. 

The three of them talked for a little longer, and then the nurse left, leaving Rey and Ben alone for a moment. Rey pulled Ben in for a hug. “What was that for?” He asked with a light tone. 

“Just, thank you. Thanks for being there today and for me constantly. I don’t say it enough.” Still holding her, Ben started, “Oh Rey. You don’t have to thank me. Being my wife and mother to our son is more than enough.” She smiled into his chest. Sure, the future was uncertain, but she knew Ben would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: Okay, I lied. Don't worry, it's good news for you guys though! So I counted wrong, there will actually be 27 chapters in this story! So that means we have four left after this one. I'm so excited for whats in store in these last few!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, love y'all!


	24. Bring it on, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben make the final preparations needed for the baby. Meanwhile, Finn and Poe seem to be hiding something from Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey sat on the couch, shuddering at every loud noise she heard coming from the nursery. The guys had finished the crib, and were bringing it in. Rey was happy, as this was the final thing they needed. Since they had the crib now, she felt like she was ready to have the baby. 

And it was a good thing she felt ready. The birth was only a few weeks away at this point, and her nurse had said the baby could come any day now. Rey was thankful for that, at this point, she was sick of being pregnant. 

“Rey! Come here!” Finn yelled. Rey struggled to get up and waddled her way to the nursery. 

“Wow.” She said. “It looks great.” They all smiled at her, and Ben walked close to her, and put his arm around her. “Are you sure? We still have a little time to make any changes.” She shook her head. “No, it’s perfect. Thank you guys.”

She went and hugged Poe and Finn. “You’re welcome Rey, we can’t wait to meet him.” Poe said. “Me too. I can’t wait until I’m not the size of a house anymore.” She said with a laugh. 

“Oh please!” Ben said, “You’re beautiful.” She gave him a quick glance. “I never said I wasn’t beautiful.” She finished, crossing her arms. “I-uh-” Ben stammered. Rey broke and started laughing. “I’m kidding!”

All of the men visibly relaxed. Lately, they were all walking on eggshells around Rey. She tried to not let it bother her, instead she tried to have some fun with it. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “You guys are ridiculous. I’m not some thermal detonator that’s about to go off.” 

All three men resisted the urge to say anything snarky back. They would never admit it to Rey, but she had been a little moodier the past few weeks. However, they knew it was because she was feeling uncomfortable and getting anxious to meet the baby. 

Instead, they all nodded and agreed, which Leia secretly encouraged them to do. “For this last month of her pregnancy, she’s always right!” She had told them with a laugh. 

Rey broke from the small circle to look again around the nursery. It really was perfect. The light green walls, the crib, a small rocking chair, and a changing table/dresser really made it feel like a baby’s room. 

Poe looked down at his watch. “We better get going, we have a meeting with Rose. I’m so glad you’re happy with it Rey.” With that, Finn and Poe showed themselves out, leaving Ben and Rey in the nursery. 

“You really do like it?” He asked. “Yes!” She said, slightly snapping. “I already said that. What about you? Are you happy with it?” Ben let her momentary outburst go unnoticed. “Yes, I can’t wait for him to be here.” He put his hand on Rey’s bump, feeling the firm kick of their son. 

Rey looked up at her husband and smiled. “You know, we should invite your mother over to come see the nursery, she’s been dying to see it.” Ben agreed, and the two left their quarters to go get her. 

Listening to her constant reminders, they let themselves in when they arrived at Leia’s quarters. “Mom? You here?” Ben called. 

Leia came from around the corner, “Aw, you guys finally learned how to enter a room without knocking!” She teased. “What can I do for ya?” 

“We were just wondering if you had the time, if you wanted to come see the baby’s room? The guys and I finished it up today.” Leia smiled. “Of course, how exciting! Let’s go!” She switched off the main lights and the three of them started to head back to Rey and Ben’s place.

Ben led the way when they reached the quarters. “Ta-da!” he exclaimed when he opened the door. Leia put her hands on her face. “Woah you guys, it looks completely different than it did before. He’s a lucky little guy.” Her reaction caused both Rey and Ben to smile. 

Leia walked through the room, looking at the crib, examining the changing table, and even igniting Luke’s old saber. “He would be so thrilled that this is going to his great-nephew.” She said, and Rey looked down. Luke had been an influence in her life, and she never would’ve guessed that they would one day be related. She wished that he was there now to see the change in Ben. 

Once Leia left, Ben decided to go get some work done in his office. Rey walked with him, but left when she reached the corridor of Finn and Poe’s quarters, as she wanted to visit them. Ben quickly kissed her on the cheek, and they went their separate ways. 

A few weeks prior, Finn had told Rey that he and Poe were moving in together. When he told her, she could tell he was nervous to do so. “Aw, I’m so happy for you guys!” Rey had hugged Finn, after all, she was their biggest supporter. 

Cut back to current day, she arrived at their door and started knocking. Surprisingly, Finn answered the door right away. “Oh! Hi Rey, come in.”

She came inside and made herself comfortable on the bed. Well, as comfortable as she could get. 

Poe spoke, “So, what do we owe this pleasure?” Rey gave him a stern look. “What? I can’t just come see my friends?” This time, she wasn’t joking with the attitude. 

Finn could sense it in her voice, “Don’t worry, you know how he is.” “Hey!” “Oh shut it.” Rey shrugged. “I just wanted to catch up. What did you guys talk to Rose about?”

Poe gave a quick glance to Finn, and Rey immediately felt that whatever they were going to say wasn’t the truth, they were hiding something. “Oh nothing. Well, not nothing, just, uh, senate stuff.” 

Rey decided to play along, maybe they were planning something for her, or maybe she was just getting mixed signals from the Force. 

“Oh, gotcha.” She said. Then she felt relief in both of them. Okay, they were definitely hiding something. Oh well, Rey thought, they’ll eventually tell me. 

The three friends talked for a little while, and then Rey decided to return to her quarters. When she arrived, Ben was nowhere to be found. She knew he was there though, she felt his presence, and it was close. 

“Ben?” she called out, walking further down their hallway, “Where are y-” she cut herself off when she saw him, sitting in the rocking chair in the baby’s room, holding a stuffed porg. 

“There you are. What are you doing?” He put the toy down and got up to greet her. “Nothing. Just thinking. It’s crazy how soon there’ll actually be a living, breathing baby in here.” 

She smirked and chuckled. “I know, but we’re ready. At least when it comes to stuff.” She finished by gesturing around the room, they were clearly more than prepared in the “stuff” department. 

He came over and kissed her, and then the two looked around the room. “Ben, I can’t wait to see you be a father.” She said, looking up at him. Ben, on the other hand, was still looking around. “Same goes for you.” He said, finally looking back at Rey. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited to be a father.” She said laughing. “Come on Rey, you know what I mean. You’re gonna be a great mother, you’ve already proven that.” He said, placing a hand on the bump. 

“You know what? I’m gonna miss seeing this bump on you.” Rey scoffed at his comment. “That makes one of us!” She snapped back, causing him to laugh. “Oh, I’m kidding. Bump or not, you’ll always be beautiful to me.” She smiled and put her head on his chest. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” She asked him. Ben nodded for a moment, formulating his answer in his head. “I don’t think anyone is ever really ready. But ready or not, here he comes.” Ben said laughing. 

It was true, and Rey couldn’t be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Finn and Poe are hiding? Also, I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear that Baby Solo will be here ~very~ soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!


	25. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives birth to her and Ben's son, and they introduce him to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the most anticipated chapter yet! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey couldn’t sleep. 

For the past hour or so, as Ben softly slept beside her, she was feeling contractions. It wasn’t too constant, and not too painful, but they were there. She looked over at Ben, and decided to get up to go splash some cold water on her face, surely that would help her sleep. 

She splashed water on her face, and went to turn off the faucet when she felt it. A sudden gush of water between her legs was now trickling onto the floor. 

Right on cue, a much stronger contraction ripped through Rey’s abdomen, causing her to gasp in pain. There was no avoiding this now, her son was coming, and coming soon. 

She slowly moved back towards the bedroom, as if any sudden movement would cause her to have another contraction. When she made it, she leaned against the wall and switched on the light, causing Ben to stirr. 

Right as he was starting to wake up, Rey experienced another strong contraction, causing her to hunch over and yell out for Ben. “Ben, wake up- the baby-”

Ben sat straight up, and quickly realized what was happening. He ran over to her side. “Oh my god Rey! The baby? Are you sure?” As the contraction finished, she took deep breaths and gestured her head to the hallway, which had a small trail of water. “Pretty sure.” 

“Okay, just breathe. We need to get to the medbay.” Ben took no hesitation when he scooped up Rey and carried her bridal style. There was no way in hell he was letting her walk. 

There was one nurse at the front desk, half asleep, when Ben barged in. “Rey Solo is in labor, we need to get her seen right away!” The nurse almost snapped awake, and quickly got a wheelchair for Rey and took them to a delivery room. 

“I will call your nurse right away. Is there anyone else who you want present for the birth?” Rey, still heavily breathing, got out, “Leia Organa. Also please call Poe Dameron and Finn, they want to be in the waiting-” She was interrupted by another contraction. 

The nurse nodded and went to go make the phone calls. Only a few minutes later, her normal nurse arrived, soon followed by Leia. Leia went up to Rey, who was lying in the hospital bed, and squeezed her hand. “You’re doing great. We’re here.” 

The nurse checked her. “Rey, you’re only about three centimeters dialated, and you need to be at ten to push. It looks like you’re gonna be here for awhile, you need to try your best to breathe and relax.” 

Rey clenched her teeth as she felt another one, and Ben gave his hand to her to squeeze. 

As the contraction finished, she let go of the death grip she had on his hand. He shook it out, and was clearly about to say something about how his hand hurt. Leia stopped him before he could get a word out. “Don’t.” He nodded. 

Finn and Poe were fast asleep when the phone rang. “Answer it! Answer it!” Poe moaned, still half asleep. “Okay, Force forbid you do it.” Finn responded, playfully rolling his eyes. “Hello?”

An odd voice came from the other end of the phone. “Hello yes, have I reached Poe Dameron and Finn?” Finn nodded, “Uh, yes, who is it?” “I’m calling from the medbay. Your friend, Rey Solo, is in labor and is requesting your presence.” Finn’s stomach dropped, he knew Rey would eventually be going through labor, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Thank you, we’ll be there right away.” He hung up the phone. “Come on, we need to go.” Finn said, getting out of bed and turning the light on. “Ehhh, that’s too bright.” Poe said, putting a pillow over his face. Finn ripped it off. “Come on! Rey’s in labor!” Poe gave him a look, “Well, you could’ve said that earlier!” The two got dressed and went towards the medical wing. 

The pain was getting more unbearable now. Rey was almost fully screaming when a nurse knocked on the door and entered. When it was over, Rey turned to Ben, fire in her eyes. “You are NEVER touching me again!” This reaction caused Leia to chuckle. 

The nurse who just entered cleared her throat. “Mrs. Solo, your friends have arrived. They’re wondering if they can come and visit for a moment.” She nodded, maybe they could help her feel a little better. 

A few moments later, Poe and Finn entered. “Hey Rey, we just wanted to say hi then we’ll get out of your hair.” Finn said. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’d be a lot better if I wasn’t having to push a human out of me. But other than that, great!” She was being very sarcastic, but everyone cut her some slack. She reached for Ben’s hand as she started to feel another contraction, and Finn and Poe took that as their sign to retire to the waiting room. 

A few hours had passed, and Rey was experiencing contractions almost back to back, causing her nurse to come check her. “Rey, you’re ten centimeters. Let me get a few things in order, and we’ll have you start pushing.”

Ben smiled, “Can you believe it? He’s really gonna be here soon!” He looked at Rey, expecting the same response, but saw her eyes welling with tears. “What’s the matter?” Leia asked, also noticing her emotions. 

“I can’t do this. It hurts too bad, and I can’t be a mother.” She started to cry more heavily. Ben put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, hey, hey, we talked about this. It’s scary, but we’re in this together! You’re always gonna have me here to help.” She sniffled, “You promise?” He nodded, “I promise.” 

He gave her a hug and looked at Leia, who gave him an approving look. The nurse returned, with two more nurses, who held lots of supplies. “Okay, Rey, let’s have a baby!”

Finn and Poe were still in the waiting room, watching the sun start to rise. Finn was uncontrollably shaking his leg, and Poe picked up on his nervousness. “Would you relax? People have babies all the time.” He turned to face his boyfriend, fear in his eyes. “But what if something happens? To Rey or the baby?”

Poe grabbed Finn’s face. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, no matter what happens, we all have each other.” Their moment was interrupted by a nurse droid approaching them in the waiting room. “Excuse me sirs, but I have been instructed to tell you that your friend, Rey Solo, has delivered her son. Both of them are doing extremely well.” 

The two men smiled. Poe looked back at Finn, “That’s great! Can we see them?” The droid stayed still for a moment, scanning it’s data pad for an answer. “Yes, right this way.” He led the two men back into the room. 

Rey couldn’t stop staring at her newborn son. He was the living copy of his father, with his mother’s brown hair. Ben, also enamored, turned to Rey. “He’s perfect.” He kissed Rey on the head. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Finn and Poe entered the room and saw the scene in front of them, and both smiled. Rey, noticing their presence, motioned for them to come closer. “Come in, come in.” She said, smiling. 

Finn’s eyes widened when he saw the baby. “Wow, he really is a combination of you two.” Leia budded in, “Hey, I happen to think he has a little of his grandmother in him too!” This caused everyone in the room to softly laugh. 

Poe looked up at Rey and Ben. “Not to ruin this moment, but can you guys finally tell us the name? We’ve been dying to know.” 

Rey looked up at Ben, “You tell them, it was your idea after all.” Finn, Poe, and Leia stood on the edge of their seats as they waited for the big reveal.

Ben smiled at Rey, then turned to the others. “Okay. We want you guys to meet… Anakin. After my grandfather.” Rey chimed in, “And little Ani for short!” Everyone smiled. “Oh you guys, I love it.” Leia said, putting her hands on her cheeks. 

Everyone sat there, admiring the new addition to the family. There was a new feeling in the air, one of excitement and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Anakin! Was anyone expecting that name?
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	26. Getting Into the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rey and Ben are getting used to parenthood, Finn and Poe finally reveal their secret. A few weeks later, the announcement of the New Republic is made, and everyone is thrilled with the reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

It had been a week since the birth of Anakin, and Rey and Ben were slowly starting to settle into parenthood. Since being released from the medbay, the couple had a large abundance of visitors, all anxious to meet the baby. 

One visitor that particularly melted Rey’s heart was when Chewbacca came to meet Anakin. When the wookie first held the baby, Rey could feel the instant bond between the two. 

Eventually, the visitors stopped coming as frequently, and Rey and Ben were getting used to taking care of a newborn. They weren’t getting as much sleep as they were used to, but they wouldn’t give up being parents for the world. They both agreed that when he was born, a part of them finally felt complete. 

Rey was still recovering, so Finn was taking charge of Senate business for the time being. In two weeks, they would announce the new Republic, and all of the members. Finn and Poe stopped by daily, giving Rey all the final updates. 

Rey still knew they were hiding something, and it kept bugging her. Finally, one day, she asked them about it. “So Rey, we’re gonna need you to-” “Hold on.” She interrupted them. Both men looked at her with confusion in their eyes. 

“Ever since you met with Rose that day, a few weeks ago. I can tell there’s something you’re keeping from me.” Finn took a deep breath, then looked at Poe, who nodded. 

“Rey, we’re engaged.” Her eyes widened, and she raised her voice. “What?” Her loudness caused Anakin, who was sleeping in her arms, to stir. “Oh, sorry,” she said to her son, quieting her voice, which was full of excitement. “How come you didn’t tell me? And you told Rose before you told me?” 

“We didn’t want you to feel like we were trying to show you up, that’s all. And we were talking to Rose about something else.” Poe said, looking down. Rey stared at them. “Well…” Rey was able to free one of her hands to make a swirling motion. “What did you talk about with her?”

Finn looked at Poe then back to Rey. “Okay, before I tell you, it’s not gonna happen for a while. But… Rose has agreed to be our surrogate.” “When the time comes!” Poe interjected. 

“Aw you guys! I’m so happy for you guys! Did you hear that Ani? You’re gonna get a cousin!” She lifted Anakin close to her face and gently kissed his head. Finn chuckled. “Thanks Rey. Okay, cat’s out of the bag. Can we get back to work now?”

Rey laughed. “Not before I do this.” She got up and managed to get the two men in a group hug, while still holding an infant.

The next two weeks went by fast for everyone, as they finished the final preparations for the Republic announcement. Right before they were set to leave, Rey was looking at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how much her bump had gone down, it was almost as if she was never pregnant. 

Ben came into the bathroom, holding the baby. “Do you see mommy, Ani?” Rey smiled and went up close to the baby. “Ben, I’ve told you, he’s only three weeks old! He can only see a few inches in front of his face.” Ben smiled, “Oh yeah, right.” He kissed Rey. “Are you ready for today, Supreme Chancellor?”

“Yes.” The new family made their way out of their quarters, Rey grabbing her lightsaber and attaching it to her belt. 

The announcement went better than anyone had anticipated. The roar of the crowd cheering was almost deafening as Leia announced Rey would be the new leader. There was even excitement about all of the Senate members, including Ben.

After the announcement was made, all of them were sworn into their positions, and signed the new Galactic Constitution. When all was said and done, it was time for the celebration they had planned. 

Leia arranged the celebration, and held it outside, where there was plenty of room for numerous tables and a dance floor. Many guests had come to celebrate this new beginning, and it was clear that everyone was excited. 

Rey was sitting by herself, feeding Anakin, when Poe and Finn came up to her. “Supreme Chancellor,” They said with a non-serious tone. Rey returned the favor, “Senators, how nice of you to join me.” 

They laughed and sat down next to her, one on each side.. “We wanted to talk to you, about the engagement stuff. We feel bad that we hid it from you.” Finn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You guys don’t need to apologize. I mean, think about what I hid from you!” She gestured to the baby, who was hidden underneath a feeding cloth Kira made for her. 

Poe laughed softly. “Well, I guess you have a point.” Rey laughed as well. “You know how you could really show you’re sorry though?” Both men looked at her, anxiously awaiting her response. “Name your first child after me!” All three of them started laughing. 

Anakin finished eating and Rey brought him up to burp him. The three friends continued to talk, mainly about wedding planning. After having so much fun at her own, Rey couldn’t wait to attend another wedding. 

Ben returned with a plate of snacks for him and Rey, and joined in on the conversation. Even though he and Finn and Poe had a rough start, the three were slowly becoming friendlier with one another. Ben couldn’t lie, he loved them together as a couple. 

A slow song came on, and Finn and Poe went to go dance. Ben moved closer to Rey, and kissed her. She then felt a small tap on her shoulder, it was Leia. “Give Ani to grandma, you two go dance.” Rey handed her son to Leia, who took Rey’s seat. Ben took her hand and they joined others on the dance floor. 

Rey and Ben gently swayed to the music for a minute, looking into each others’ eyes. Ben sighed. “How did I get so lucky?” Rey blushed and grinned. “I ask myself the same question everyday.” 

They looked up at the stars, it was a beautiful night, and the perfect end to the day. Rey took a glance back at Leia, who was making faces and talking to the baby. She loved seeing how happy Leia was being a grandmother. But even more so, she loved seeing Ben as a father. He and Anakin were already becoming inseparable. 

As the song started to end, Rey stood up straight so she could reach Ben and kiss him. She didn’t want this night to end, so she was insistent on taking everything in. All of the anxiousness, about the baby, Ben, the new Republic, was finally gone, and everything seemed to be going steady. 

The Force was responsible for bringing the two together, and Rey and Ben couldn’t be more thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww you guys! One more chapter! Just a heads up, the final chapter will be more of an epilogue, taking place three years after this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm getting kind of sad about saying goodbye to this fanfiction! :(


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on how everyone in the Republic is doing, three years after it's establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a longer note at the end, but I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these character or Star Wars.

Three Years Later

“Mama! Papa’s chasing me!” Rey sat on their couch reading, as Anakin barreled into the room, Ben chasing after him. “I gotcha!” Ben swiftly picked up their son, and fell back onto the couch next to Rey. 

Rey laughed and turned to the two of them, Anakin was really his father’s son. 

“Mama? Can I say hi to the baby?” Rey smiled, and took his little hand and put it on her bump. She was six months along with their second baby, a girl. “Do you feel her? She’s saying ‘hi big brother!’” Anakin let out a laugh of excitement, and Ben smiled at Rey, and kissed her. 

As soon as they found out they were having a girl, they immediately knew the name: Leia. Ben’s mother passed away shortly after Anakin turned two, and everyone in the Republic was heartbroken. Rey and Ben knew immediately that if one day they had a daughter, they would honor Leia by naming her that. 

Six months after the rise of the Republic, Finn and Poe wed at the same location Rey and Ben did. They announced that they were expecting a child with Rose as their surrogate right around the same time Rey announced her second pregnancy, and the friends were so excited to be having babies that would be the same age. 

Like Rey, Finn and Poe were also having a girl, which was the icing on the cake. They were all determined that the two little girls would be best friends. Rey still remembered the day that Finn and Poe told her that they were expecting. 

The three were at Rey and Ben’s quarters, having lunch. “Are you two okay? I can sense unease.” Poe rolled his eyes. “Stars Rey! Can’t we enjoy one meal without you reading our minds?” His tone wasn’t serious, and he and Finn laughed. She pouted. “I’m serious! Is something going on?”

Finn grabbed Poe’s hand, and they looked at Rey. “Rey… Rose called us this morning. She’s pregnant, the embryo implanted!” Rey’s eyes widened and she bolted up from her chair and hugged them. “I’m gonna be an aunt!”

Through Rose’s pregnancy, she was thankful that Rey was there to give her advice, and surprisingly the two women were becoming closer friends. Rose was due three weeks after Rey, so they were pretty much experiencing all of the symptoms together. 

Back to the current day, Rey pulled herself off the couch. “Now, Ani, mama and papa have to go to a meeting, but Uncle Chewie is gonna come and play with you!” Anakin’s eyes lit up. “Really?” Rey smiled and picked him up. “Yes! Now go get some toys!”. Anakin ran into his bedroom. 

As he did that, Chewbacca arrived and hugged both of them. He made a soft noise and put a hand on Rey’s bump. “Yes, she’s doing good! Thanks again for watching him, he really loves spending time with you.”

Right on cue, Anakin came running out of his room towards Chewie with an armful of toys. “Uncle Chewie!” He ran right into the wookie and engaged him in a huge hug. Chewbacca picked him up and embraced his nephew. 

“Okay Anakin, behave now.” Ben said, taking Rey’s hand. “Uh huh!” he exclaimed. Rey and Ben smiled once again at Chewbacca and left the quarters, making their way to a conference room. 

Before the meeting officially started, everyone in the Senate was mingling. Ben made his way to Hux. 

“How are you feeling about the proposal?” Hux shushed him. “Stop it, she’ll hear you!” Over the past year, he and former Lieutenant Connix had been dating. “Oh come on, just tell me, are you ready?” Hux gave Ben a small grin and patted his pocket, clearly indicating that the ring was inside. 

Rey was talking to Rose, Finn, and Poe. Rose yawned, “She just keeps kicking me! How are you getting so much sleep Rey?” Rey chuckled, and put a hand on Rose’s arm. “Trust me, you get used to it.” 

Finn looked at his watch, and tapped Rey’s shoulder. “Time to start the meeting.” She smiled again at Rose and the two made their way to the podium to begin the meeting as everyone filled their seats. 

The meeting was just a standard one, to check in on everyone’s departments. Thankfully, there were no major threats at the time, and no one seemed to have any problems. Rey adjourned the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. 

Rey and Ben returned to their quarters to find Anakin attempting to draw Chewbacca. “Mama, papa! Uncle Chewie made me dinner, we played games, and look!” He held up his scribble, clearly proud. 

Rey put her hand on her hips. “Wow, sure sounds like you two had fun tonight!” She leaned down to Anakin’s level, and he wrapped his arms around her neck. “Okay,” Ben started, “Say goodnight to Uncle Chewie, it’s time for you to get ready for bed.” 

Anakin went back to his uncle and gave him another tight hug. Chewbacca did the same to Rey and Ben, and left to return to his own quarters. 

Rey was tucking Anakin into bed, when he pointed up to Luke’s lightsaber, which Rey and Ben had placed on a higher shelf. “Mama, what’s that toy? Can I play with it?” Rey smiled and stood up to grab it. 

She sat back down on the bed. “This belonged to your grandfather and great-uncle.” She ignited it, causing her son’s eyes to widen in admiration. “You see, the Jedi are a group of people who help others, and they use these.” She unignited it and held it in her hands. “One day, you will learn how to use it.” 

Anakin smiled, “Really?” Rey ran a hand through his hair, and kissed his head. “Really. Now sweet dreams, I love you.” “Goodnight mama.” Rey put the saber back on the high shelf, and closed the door behind her. 

Ben was in the kitchen, throwing together a quick dinner for him and Rey. She came back from tucking their son in, and gave him a kiss. She went and sat down at their table. 

A few moments later, Ben brought over two plates with food, and the two ate their dinner. Ben, swallowing a mouthful of food, looked up at Rey and smiled. He lived for moments like these, whether it was just the two of them, or the three of them. These moments were Ben felt so at peace, and the galaxy felt balanced. 

Once they finished their meal, the two got prepared for bed. Rey was looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, when Ben came in and put his hand on her bump. “I wish my mother was here to see this, see you being so successful, and meet her granddaughter.” 

Rey finished brushing her teeth and looked up at him. “She is.” He pulled Rey in for a hug, still caressing her baby bump. He could feel the strong kick of his daughter. Knowing his and Rey’s strong abilities in the Force, he thought of how he couldn’t wait to see the same abilities appear in their children. 

Rey pulled back and kissed him, looking up at him with a smile. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe we've finally reached the end of Born by the Force! This was my first fanfiction, and honestly, I wasn't expecting this reaction. I want to thank everyone who read, gave kudos, commented, I really can't thank you enough. The support here has encouraged me to continue on with my writing, and that's something I'll always be grateful for. I didn't think I'd be this sad about saying goodbye!
> 
> Now, the million dollar question: will there be a sequel? 
> 
> Maybe. I have some ideas floating around, but I want to work on some other stuff first! So, keep your eyes peeled for any updates about that. 
> 
> Thank you again. <3


End file.
